Fire's Ice
by BlueArcticWolf
Summary: What if Katara hated Zuko, but loved the Blue Spirit? How will Zuko make her love him for him? Zutara fic. some TophAang, SokkaSuki
1. The Blue Spirit

**A/N: I am going back through this monster fic and just making some general tweaks and changes. I do plan on a sequel, so do look out for it sometime in the future.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, Katara and Zuko would have gotten together by now…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Blue Spirit**

* * *

The morning was crisp and bright when Katara finally managed to get away from Toph, Aang and Sokka. She loved them dearly, but the need for silence and water was as powerful as the love she felt for her friends. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw the gentle stream lazily washing over the colorful rocks that reflected the sun's light. The surrounding area was a beautiful glade of green grass, brown oaks, flowers all colors of the rainbow, and alive with the call of several different animals. Katara could never get over the beauty of such a place. Living in the south where there was nothing but ice and snow made one appreciative of the contrasts of the lands. She removed her outer tunic, and bare save her pristine underthings, waded into the water. As she came waist deep in the cool stream, peace and contentment washed over her. Her hand went to the water's surface, and then pulled back, bringing a glob of water with it. It was routine to pratcie her skills, going through the motions and stances of bending. It had been awhile since she could be alone to do this, so the bending in itself was easy and relaxing. She twisted the water into a whip, slashing it about. After that came the water wall; a huge wave suspended in air, blocking her from frontal attacks. Her favorite was using the water like scythes to cut into the air, or an opponent. After an hour of working with the water, Katara slowly crawled onto the bank, where she rested in the sun.

* * *

It was late afternoon when she woke, and all was quiet. Katara sat up quickly, noting that time had indeed passed and she ought to be returning to her friends soon.

"I'll bet they're probably thinking I've been eaten by a wolf-bear." She stood to her feet and brushed herself off. Her tunic lay by the water's edge, and as she went to retrieve it, she noticed a form lying just in the shadows of a large oak.

'_What in the world?'_ Katara pulled on her tunic and walked over to the dark form. It turned out to be a man, and it seemed he was badly hurt. Katara bent down, the Healer in her demanding that she check him for any serious wounds instead of running to the safety of her friends. She touched his shoulder, and felt a slick wetness.

'_Blood. He's bleeding. What could have happened to him?'_

He lay on his stomach, so the extent of his wounds could not be found until he was rolled over. Katara knew that it would not be easy. He was a good head taller than she was, and she was afraid to hurt him. He looked muscular, yet lean, and his hands bespoke hard work. He wore dark clothing that marked him with no nation. He could be anything. Katara pushed back the warning bells resounding in her head.

"Stop being so silly, he needs help!" with that, she pulled him over.

She was not prepared to come face to face with a mask. It was an ugly demon mask, blue with white detailing.

'_The Blue Spirit…'_

So, this was the thief that had the Fire Nation's feathers fluffed. He looked too young to be the one to slip past numerous guards to save Aang. However, she was grateful. Aang never did say if he knew the identity of the man who had saved him. Katara forced the curiosity back, and began the slow process of checking and healing his wounds. When the task was finished, all she had left to do was look at him.

The curiosity in her finally won out, and had her fingers edging their way to the edges of the mask, intent on finding out who lay under it. Just as her finger pads touched the mask, the man sprang into action, knocking Katara on her rear.

"Hey! Wha-" a knife flew to his hand and slashed at her, catching her forearm. Her cry could be heard for miles. The Blue Spirit was about attack again when Katara's name was blasted into the air.

"KATARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Only Aang was that loud. Katara's pain induced brain did not want her friends to tangle with this man.

She pulled a bit of water from her pouch and took her stance. The injured arm was stinging in pain, but she ignored it as she faced him. The Blue Spirit didn't relax from his pose, but seemed to tilt his head, gauging whether or not she would be worth the effort.

"Well, are you going to just stand there or fight me? I've got friends coming, and you're in no condition to battle all of us. Why don't you just put down the knife, and we can-" A blast of fire stopped her words, forcing her to step back and throw up her water to defend herself. When the steam cleared, there was no one before her.

_'So, a rogue Fire Bender is running around as the Blue Spirit. This could be a problem.' _However, she had no more time to think on it as Aang and the others came bursting through the forest. She groaned as the Avatar loudly inquired as to her wounded arm. She smiled widely and rushed to reassure him, trying hard to forget about the mysterious Blue Spirit.

* * *

**Again, some general tweaks and changes. I actually plan to change alot, so if interested, stick around!**

**-Wolf  
**


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: OH, thank you all who read my story!!!! I love you! Okay, so this might take me awhile to put into rolling action, so I'm starting off like they are just coming back from a mission for the Earth King. So, we're up to date with the show. This will explain why Zuko and his Uncle are at the tea shop instead of camped out somewhere. **

**Dislclaimer: If I owned Avatar, my story would be three episodes in the last season….**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

* * *

He was a blur, jumping through trees and launching himself in the air, not stopping until he was far from the glade. He had gone into a Fire Nation camp intent on finding more ways to undermine his father's attempts to capture the Avatar. None but he would gain that honor, and he was prepared to do anything to make sure no one got in his way. However, the girl would pose a problem. She had helped him, and his honor demanded he pay her back somehow. He forced the thought from his mind, and concentrated on getting back to his Uncle and the tea shop. As he neared the city walls, He reached for his mask to find that it was gone! He cursed softly, looking around to see no traces of it. He'd slipped it off earlier because it was easier to see in the growing darkness without it. Now he would have to backtrack to find it again. However, he needed to find Uncle and get some food before venturing off again. The old man would die of laughter if he heard about this.

Zuko slid from the tree branch where he was perched and strode out to the path that led to the Eastern gate of Ba Sing Sei. He nodded to the two guards as he passed through the wide opening in the mile-thick walls, and then sighed as the Earth Kingdom city came into view. He wasn't fond of Ba Sing Sei in the least, but Uncle had promised this would not be a permanent residence, and that they needed time to gather rebels against the Fire Lord. Zuko was not a patient young man, but he valued his Uncle's wisdom and decided to lay low. However, the day would come when he would repay the man who had fathered him for the disfiguring mark on his face.

* * *

Katara could not pay attention as Sokka reprimanded her for leaving camp without someone to go with her.

"Ya know, you could have been killed, Katara! Do you realize the danger you've put yourself in?! Do you know how worried I was?"

"You should have seen him, Princess," said Toph as she stirred the stew. "He was moaning and groaning because you were nowhere to be found."

"Hey, Katara?" Katara turned to see Aang looking at her arm with interest and confusion.

"Yes, Aang?"

"How did you get that gash? Did you get into a fight?" before she could answer, Sokka poked her chest with a finger and glared at her.

"Hey, Yeah! How did you get hurt? I've been wondering that myself. There was no one around when we found you bleeding like a stuck pig, nearly at death's door."

"Oh, shut up, Sokka! It wasn't like that and you know it. She hadn't even fainted and her heart rate was only slightly elevated! You worry too much about her." Toph threw a rock at him, hitting him in the head.

"She could have died, if the wound got infected!"

"She would have healed herself!"

"Not if she was unconscious!"

"She would have woken up!"

"What if she hadn't? Then what?" Toph snorted and turned back to the stew. Sokka made a face at her and turned back to Katara.

"Well, there was someone, but I…. didn't see his face. He was obviously pretty roughed up himself, so I think I startled him and he attacked me in self defense." Sokka looked at her with skeptical eyes. Katara stared back, trying her best not to look guilty. She didn't quite know why she wasn't telling them about the Blue Spirit, but she decided not to worry them, telling herself it wasn't a big deal. Aang took her arm.

"Katara, are you sure you're okay? I would feel really bad if you got hurt again." Katara smiled down at the Avatar, feeling love bubble up inside her. He was like a younger brother, sweet and loving. His gentle brown eyes were innocent and kind, and Katara wished she could go back to the time when she was innocent like him. At that moment, Momo decided to make a nest of Katara's head. The little animal loved to lie on Katara's hair, which was soft and warm.

"Hi, Momo! I haven't seen you in awhile!" the little Lemur-Bat purred and snuggled down into Katara's hair. She giggled and plucked him out of the nest he'd made, cuddling him like a baby. The Lemur trilled and grabbed at her face with glee. Aang stood up and stretched, his ability to sit still having reached its limit.

"Well, I'd better go make sure Appa is rested for tonight. See you later, Katara!" Aang stood up and went in search of his Flying Bison. Katara smiled as she watched Toph and Sokka begin yet another argument.

"Oh, Momo. It was scary for a moment. I didn't kow what would happen if the others had seen him. From what I can tell, he's pretty strong. Besides… he seemed rather unwell." The Lemur-Bat purred in agreement, not really knowing what she was saying but happy to have her attention.

* * *

Not far off, in the small room above the tea shop, Zuko looked out into the darkening sky wondering where the Avatar was tonight, and if that girl's arm was healing. He could not wait to be able to finally bring down that bald headed brat and return to his rightful place as the Prince of the Fire Nation. He was tired of the running and the fighting. He waited until Uncle's snores rumbled loudly in the quiet of the room. He had an idea as the where he'd dropped the mask, so it shouldn't be more than an hour or two to retrieve it. He sighed deeply and slipped out of the room.

There would be no sleep tonight.


	3. The Mask

**The story continues….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Mask**

* * *

Katara refused to feel bad about lying to her friends. The darkness seemed to mock her as it waited on the outside boundary of the light emitted from the slowly dying fire. She laid closest to the wooded area that surrounded them, her sleeping bag not much protection from the cold wind that whipped the branches of the trees that resembled old bones. It was getting closer to winter in the Earth Kingdom region, and winter here was cold. Katara's eyes watched the brave flames that dared to defy the dark cold that surrounded it.

'_Such power in that element. Such destruction and anger. Had I seen his eyes, I'll bet they would have been flashing like these flames.' _

With a snort, she reprimanded herself for being so fanciful about all this.

'_He tried to hurt me, darn it! How could I think about him? I don't even know him…' _

A sudden movement in the trees caught Katara's eye just as she was snuggling down to sleep.

'_If Aang is up again, I'm going to kill him…' _after spending several weeks with the young Avatar, Katara and Sokka had come to find out that Aang was not able to sleep for very long, which was why he drove when flying upon Appa's back. Sighing loudly, Katara accidentally disturbed Sokka, who rolled over, crying,

"GAH! Die you Fire Nation scum!! RAAAA…..Fight… Toph, Aang… Suki… Katara…" He promptly rolled over and emitted a loud snore, which got him socked by Toph, who was, miraculously, asleep.

"Gee, Sokka," mumbled Katara under her breath, "Thanks for worrying about me last." She shook her head as Sokka began cooing at his pillow, dreaming of Suki. The night was much scarier when one left her safe, warm sleeping bag to look for her young, stupid friend and his weird sleep-depriving habits. When she slipped into the woods, the noise grew louder and louder until she rounded a small dip in the path she followed. When she pulled back a branch, Katara found that it was not Aang who had been making those noises, but….

"Momo?" The creature turned his emerald gaze to Katara, who was watching him curiously. He began to speak to her in his own little language, making hand motions and getting louder. He was obviously aggravated over something. Katara slowly walked over to him.

"What is wrong with you? Did you fall off of Appa again?" It seemed that the little Lemur was also prone to moving around in his sleep. Of course, sleeping atop a Flying Bison was perhaps not the safest idea. They were known to roll over at odd parts of the night.

"Mraaat! Mraaat!" Momo grabbed Katara's arm, shaking it as hard as he could with his little body.

"I should have stayed in bed… Okay, Momo. Where do you want me to go?" as Katara began to walk in the direction Momo seemed intent on leading her, she realized she did not have her water pouch with her, and there was no water around. The glade she had been at earlier in the day was thirty miles north of where they were now. Sighing with fatigue and annoyance, the Water-Bender decided to chance it, just this once. Her brother did not need to know. By the time Momo managed to get Katara to the point he wanted her, she was yawning. It was early, early morning, and the sky was still black. Katara knew the meeting with the Earth Kingdom generals would not go well if she had no sleep. However, when she saw what Momo had seen, her sleepiness vanished. There, in the middle of the forest, was the Blue Spirit mask.

"Momo, where is the owner of the mask?" Katara walked over to gingerly lift the mask from the ground. The blue and white paint glinted in the moonlight. Momo shrugged. He had only gone into the forest to find some berries to much when this _thing _had scared him to death. He ran to Katara's side and skittered up her leg to perch on her shoulder. Katara studied the mask, turning it this way and that, wondering where the man who owned it was.

"He'll want this back, you know. Perhaps I should leave it here." However, Katara found that she could not just leave it. Something inside her, a little demon, perhaps, told her to take it and find out what would happen. Normally, Katara would've ignored this little voice. This time, however, the burning need to see who owned the mask was greater than her sense of safety.

"Come on, Momo. We need to get back before Sokka wakes up from his dream date with Suki and finds out we're gone."

* * *

As they left, they were unaware of the angry amber eyes watching them from the shadows. Zuko had not wanted to backtrack out into the wilds of the Earth Kingdom so late at night, but damn it all, he needed that mask. How he was going to get it back from her was a problem. He had a spare, but this mask was… special. It had gotten him through many missions, and thus was priceless. He growled lowly.

"I will get my mask back, and damn that little creature for summoning her before I could retrieve it!"


	4. The Job

**Chapter 4: The Job**

* * *

Disclaimer: Avatar would have a lot more fluffy, angsty drama if I owned it… sadly; the story is not mine, nor are the characters…

* * *

Zuko strode into the tea shop the next afternoon, his anger like a black cloud hovering over him. Iroh was just coming out of the kitchen with a pot of tea and two earthen ware cups.

"Ah, Li! You have just enough time share a bit of tea before our guests arrive."

"Uncle? What guests?" the room was devoid of any people. It was the middle of the day, and most of the people of Ba Sing Sei had work to do. However, Iroh smiled that knowing smile, and Zuko knew from experience that he ought to trust his uncle.

"Did you know that today the temperature dropped almost thirty degrees? Many people will want to stop to have a nice, warm drink, my nephew. I only wish we had another server to help with the rush that will be here in moments." The old man sat down at one of the wooden tables, sighing dramatically as he deftly poured fragrant jasmine tea into the cups. The Fire Nation Prince rolled his eyes.

_Uncle, there are days I would swear you were senile… _

After throwing back his tea, Zuko went to find his damned apron. He wondered for the thousandth time when he and uncle would finally be able to shake the dust of the Earth Kingdom from their boots and move on. He was tired of serving tea and taking orders like a peasant. He grumbled to himself as he slipped on the worn material and shuffled back out to the front.

When he returned to the serving area, it was packed with hot, sweaty people who ranged from frozen to freezing. The Fire Nation Prince balled his fists and ground his teeth to keep from screaming. Iroh came to his side and gently patted his shoulder.

"Humility is the first step to inner peace, Nephew. Remember that." Iroh's words calmed Zuko, just like they always did.

"Thank you, Uncle," he said humbly. "And you're right. We could use more help."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka were just landing in front of their apartments in the higher district of Ba Sing Sei. Aang stayed atop Appa as everyone clambered down.

"Where are you going, Aang?" Katara asked as she lifted a hand to Momo. The lemur skittered down Appa's leg and glided to her hand. She smiled as the little creature trilled and curled himself around her shoulders.

"Well, the zoo keeper asked me to come and help him take care of the animals. Since the Fire Nation isn't causing a bunch of trouble right now, I agreed to help him. Besides, I love the animals!" with that, the Avatar called a happy "Yip-Yip" to Appa, who grunted and began to lift off the ground.

"Aang, Aang, wait!" Toph, who had been unloading her bags, began waving her hands back and forth. The Avatar stopped the Bison and turned back to the Earthbender. "Would you be willing to give me a ride to the middle district? The king asked me to help build houses and barriers. He said my bending would come in handy."

"Sure!" Appa lowered himself back down to the ground and waited patiently as Sokka was helped Toph up onto his back. The water boy grabbed his pack and clambered up to Appa's saddle as well, asking if Aang would drop him off at the great wall of Ba Sing Sei.

"The king asked me to go to the Eastern Wall and help organize and train the soldiers for battle. He invited me to become an Earth soldier." Toph giggled.

"You? An Earth soldier? That I gotta see! I'll drop over on my break." They traded jokes and good natured insults as they waved goodbye to Katara. The young woman realized just then that she was the only one with no place to go.

"Wait you guys! What am I supposed to do? Am I the only one without a job?"

"Uhhh…." Aang wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"Well, Sis," Sokka scratched his chin, " there's gotta be someplace that needs help. Why don't you try the food district? They always need another cook or server or something!"

"Yeah, Princess. I could definitely see you serving tea or steamed rice," said Toph. With that, Appa sped off into the blue sky.

"I guess we're going to the food district, Momo." The Lemur-Bat nuzzled Katara's ear, then gripped her hair, ready out go out and explore. The Waterbender had no experience in serving or cooking, but there was always time to learn new things. Besides, she wanted to keep busy. It wouldn't do to be the only one in the gAang to not have something to do besides lounge around the house and search for rogue Firebenders.

"Let's just go and put the mask somewhere safe." Katara fished the mask out of her bags and searched her room for a good place to store it. After deciding to stuff the ugly thing under her bedding, Katara put the away camping gear and clothing that the others had left. She then picked up her water pouch, filled it with water, and left the apartments to begin her search.

* * *

Katara had always loved to go out and meet new people and explore new cultures. The marketplace was teeming with both. Booths and shops were set up along the crowded and winding streets of the Earth Kingdom. People rushed to and fro, hawking wares, bartering, and attracting as much attention as possible. It was noon when Katara finally managed to get to the little tea shop in a quieter part of town. She had gone to many places that offered jobs such as a cook, a cleaner, a babysitter, a concubine… that last one would have been sticky had it not been for Momo.

"Ug! Let's never go back there again, Momo." Katara shivered at the thought of the greasy old man who'd tried to rope her into a life of prostitution. The feeling of disgust was replaced with fatigue as the door of the tea shop opened to expel the scent of jasmine and ginger. Katara sighed in bliss and patted the Lemur on the head.

"Let's go in for a rest. Then we'll head for home." Disappointment was evident on her face as she sat down in a chair. She was lucky to be able to do just that, for the place was crowded with people. The worst part was that there seemed to be only two servers. One was an obviously young man, but his back was turned and she was unable to see him properly. The other was a large old man who very much resembled Iroh, a Fire Nation General and the Uncle of Zuko, that spoiled Fire Nation brat who was always trying to capture Aang. Katara decided to come back later when it wasn't so crowded. She was just about to leave when she saw the old man trip.

Her quick instincts set in and she snatched the tray of cups and a teapot before they fell to the floor and shattered. The old man looked up in surprise and Katara offered him a hand. She grunted sharply as she helped his massive frame to his feet, and then smiled at his grateful expression.

"Sir, please allow me to help you," Katara pleaded as she gingerly placed the tray back into the man's hands.

"Oh, thank you, young miss. However, I really do not need-"

"Uncle! I've got seven other orders! Could you help me please?" The harassed voice of the younger man sounded familiar to Katara, but she was unable to place the voice with a face. She was distracted by the tired look on the tired man before her.

"Sir, if you would only let me, I could help you."

"All right, child. Go to those men in the corner and pour the tea. When you are done, come back and I will give you another order. Oh," he took her arm as she was about to leave, "Bless you, my dear, bless you."

Zuko could not believe his eyes! It was that blasted Waterbender who had taken his mask. The irrational side of him demanded that he make a scene, grab her arm, and force her to return the precious item. However, reason soon returned and Zuko realized that his hands were tied. To make matters worse, uncle began to sing her praises, thanking her profusely and watching over her, not giving the young prince a chance to do anything outright.

He settled for punishing her in any way possible. He spilled water onto the floors just as she passed by, he poured tea into the pots until they over flowed and she had to step carefully. The day passed like that. He always made sure she never saw his face and never knew he was the one making her miserable. In the end, though, he had to admit that she was hard working and never complained.

It was dark when Iroh finally closed the door to the shop and put out the lights that flanked the outer door.

"Well, Katara! You have worked so hard today. I would like to ask you a question." Katara looked at the old man and smiled. He had been so kind to her, helping her along with orders, praising her work, and never getting upset when she spilled tea. That thought brought out every sore spot on her person. She had never fallen so many times. It seemed like someone had it in for her. She shot a glance at the brooding young man who sat in the shadows. He refused to speak to her and had jostled her on occasion, making her spill her tea. She ignored him and turned to the older man.

"Yes, sir?"

"How would you like to come and work for me?" Katara was so surprised that she ignored the choking gasp from the corner.

"Really?"

"Uncle!"

"Hush! You know we could use the help!"

"Well, I-"

"I would pay you well. You think the eight gold pieces you earned today was something? Perhaps I could give you ten to stay on."

"I accept!"

"I object!"

"I overrule you, nephew. Katara, you are hired!"

* * *

The next chapter. How will things progress with Katara working so closely with Zuko and Iroh? Keep reading!


	5. Day 1

So, like, the database was down, and I'm several thoughts behind. I've had great ideas for this stupid thing, and now I just have to find a way to put them all down.

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar… ummm… I'd make love triangles!!!!!

Katara walked home with a crick in her neck and aching feet. Her back felt as though someone had taken a red-hot poker and rammed it into her spine. The thought was as painful as the pain itself. Momo was asleep on her head, purring gently. The streets were finally deserted, turning the once alive corridors into quiet, peaceful walk-ways. The moon rose high above the jutting roofs and walls of the sleeping city. Katara mindlessly wondered if Yue's tears were the rain, because she had to be lonely up there. The stars twinkled down at her, as if agreeing. Katara instinctively reached for her mother's necklace. Her fingers touched bare skin. The girl could feel the hysteria and anger building up within her. It was like acid, burning the pit of her stomach, rising up to her brain and coloring her vision. If that necklace was gone forever, there would be hell to pay. It was one of the last links she had to her mother. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried not to cry. However, the crystal orbs had minds of their own, and they fell down her face like rain.

"Momo, what will I do? That necklace was all I had left!" the creature petted her brow in sympathy, crooning and purring, trying to comfort her.

"Hopefully it will be at the shop and I can find it tomorrow." Reason had set in. there was no use in standing in the middle of the street, crying like a lost child. The best idea would be to go home and sleep. Tomorrow would be time enough to find her necklace. Spirits lifted slightly, Katara continued her trek back to the Upper District.

When she got there, a light shone brightly from the kitchen area. Katara slid the door open silently, slipping off her shoes as she did so. All was quiet, except for the noises her love struck brother was making in his sleep. Her brother had always had a knack for spreading himself all over his bed. His room was a disaster area, complete with clothes strewn everywhere and his bed in disarray. She glanced in on him, smiling as she did so. He was yet again half on and half off of his bed mat. No wonder he had back pains in the morning. Aang was in his room, curled in a little ball on his bed, dreaming away. Momo clambered down and skittered over to Aang, where he promptly sprawled out on top of the boy's bald head.

"Good-night, Momo." Katara went on, passing Toph's closed door. The girl was still a mystery to Katara, smart and reserved, warm yet cold. Katara had noticed that with each passing day, the crush that Toph had developed on Sokka was slowly being transferred to Aang. She shook her head at life and continued to her room.

As Katara slipped between her sheets, she reached under the mattress and felt for the mask. On locating it, she pulled it out to examine it. It wasn't so ugly anymore. The blue was a medium color, not to dark, not too light. The white was a perfect accent for it's counterpart color. The eye holes were large, and Katara absently wondered if his eyes were as blue as the mask… that was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Katara found her groove. She worked hard and long, but Iroh, who demanded her to call him "Uncle", was a fair ad patient teacher, showing her small tricks of the trade, such as how to balance a tray or remember several orders at once. Iroh's nephew, Lee, was always turned from her and never said a word. However, there were times she could feel his burning glare on her back, but when she would turn around, so would he. At the moment, said young man was pouring tea in the kitchen. She decided to go and ask him if he'd seen her necklace, because, after searching high and low, and questioning Uncle, she had come up with zilch.

"Lee?" his shoulders stiffened as she said his name. he quickly turned from her, and it donned on her that there was something about his face she didn't want him to see. She could not help but feel nonplussed, because they had never met before. Did he really think she would be so rude as to gap at him if he was ugly?

"What?" his surly reply ripped into her affronted pride. She cleared her throat and racked her brain for the reason she come in to see him.

"Oh, do you need any help?"

"No," he fairly snarled, "Stay away from me!"

"What's your problem? What have I ever done to you?"

"You're just a stupid girl. Leave me alone."

"I reiterate: what have I done to make you hate me?"

"Your nationality is enough." Katara was taken aback. She could not think of any time when she had been ridiculed for her nationality. As far as she knew, Water-Benders conflicted only with Fire-Benders. She was still stunned when Lee shoved past her. A small pain began in her heart, and for the first time, the Healer in her could not detect what it was.

Zuko ruthlessly forced back the feelings of shame that swamped him. She had done nothing wrong, merely attempted to help him. He snorted and rolled his eyes. She would cause nothing but trouble, and they were in hot water as it was. Fire Nation was always sniffed out, and Zuko wondered how long it would take before he and Uncle would be evicted or worse: thrown out of Ba Sing Sei. As Zuko delivered an order, something shimmery caught his eye. He looked down to where the light was coming from to find a small necklace.

Katara's necklace…

He remembered it from long ago. Perhaps this could be used to gain back his mask. His evil smile could not be totally hidden as he put the necklace in his tunic. For the rest of the day, Zuko was plagued with Katara's presence, whether it be her scent, her voice, or the necklace that laid against his heart.


	6. New Openings

Wow! I didn't think people would like my story! Kudos especially to Mr. Average, Danyan, and Kitty Elkabush for posting so many reviews! I love you guys. For Kitty, Zuko **is not** wearing the necklace, only hiding it within his shirt. Yeah… the girliness would be scary on hot, manly Zuko. For Danyan, I will write as long as you review. I would also like ideas or something, because I'm not very inventive. For Mr. Average, the triangles I would make would probably include Zuko/Aang/Katara, or Zuko/Katara/Jin, or Aang/Toph/Sokka/Azula… that last one wasn't exactly a triangle, but I like a happy ending… my favorite would be Katara/Zuko/Jin/Jet! OOOOh, the squishiness of it all!

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon… (sighs) I only wish… oh, never mind… ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!

It was getting late when Katara put the last of the tea cups on the wooden shelf beside the wash basin. Sweat beaded on her forehead, slipping down the side of her face to sting her already bloodshot eyes. Iroh noticed how tired she was, and also how silent she had been to her own discomfort. There had been several times when she had sensed his tiredness and had flown to take over for him. The old man shook his head and smiled at her kindness. She had a heart of gold and a sixth sense. She knew people by looking at them. She sensed their needs and tried to make them happy without thought for herself. He wondered how she would treat the banished Prince of the Fire Nation. He shot a glance at his Nephew, who was covertly watching Katara, his amber eyes alight with more than curiosity.

_He may be a prideful boy, _Iroh thought, _but he is still a boy, and one who knows a good thing when he sees it. _

Iroh smiled to himself. Zuko had not been around too many women, and was not quite sure how to react to one who wanted only to reach out to him. His anger and pain drove him to lash out and attack those who only extended hands to help him. He knew that Katara would be good for Zuko, but how to make them see the good in each other?

_I am getting too old to play matchmaker, but then, when has age ever stopped me before? _

Katara sensed that someone was watching her, and by the silence in the room, it could only be Lee. She turned slightly, eyeing him. He always kept his face in shadows! She felt perturbed.

"You're not a monster!," she burst out, "I would never think badly of you, no matter what you look like." The young man was completely stunned. So, she had noticed his attempts to keep his face hidden? He decided it was best to ignore her. He refused to answer. He wouldn't even acknowledge her existence.

"Thank you." He cursed himself for a fool and blushed as he turned away. She smiled slightly and went back to her task of making sure everything was in order. As she was walking out the door, she stopped.

"Oh, Yeah. If either if you two see my necklace, would you hold it for me until tomorrow?"

"Of course, Katara. But, you should not go out alone. Lee will escort you."

"Uncle-"

"That's alright, I-"

"No." The protests were silenced. "You will walk her, and you will allow him to do so. It is not polite to allow a young lady to walk alone." Iroh was pleased with himself. He knew that the two were obedient and respectful. He also knew that time alone just might be what they needed to start a relationship. Turning his back, he waved them off.

"I will look for your necklace. See you tomorrow, Katara!" the girl gave a half hearted reply and turned to go out the door. Zuko shot a deadly look at his scheming Uncle's back before reluctantly following her.

The night was beautiful and warm. Clouds piled overhead, tumbling across the skies like a blanket being unfolded. Katara breathed deep, smelling the scent of rain and freshness in the air. Lee stepped out hesitantly, trying not to bring attention to himself. Prince Zuko would have demanded that she focus on him and no other. Prince Zuko would have made her his concubine. Prince Zuko would not have cared if she looked beautiful in the street, blue eyes dancing as she took in the night air.

_Damn rain… just what we need. Wet and mud._ However, Zuko was taken aback when Katara suddenly took his hand.

"Lee? I'm sorry if I seem to forward. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." His answer was to remove his hand from her grasp. If he was to remain hidden, he would also have to hide any weakness. It donned on him that if Azula ever found out that he was beginning to warm up to this girl, his sister would kill her. Her hurt eyes served only as a reminder that he was Fire Nation, born, bred and blood. He could not afford to have friends or have others care. His resolve steeled. He then remembered her necklace and his mask. He needed that mask back. If he didn't get it soon, there would be no cover when he attacked a Fire Nation camp later this week.

"Hurry up. I want to get you home so I can get some sleep." This feeling of pain was new to him. It struck him in the heart when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. Was he always making her cry? She was a veritable watering pot! He sighed irritably and stormed off, not really knowing where they were going. She followed, meekly, not saying very much. Zuko felt the silence close in like a suffocating choke hold. He knew she was watching him, and the thought that she was interested struck a chord in his stone heart. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

Katara was so embarrassed! He didn't like her, and for the second time had refused her attempts at kindness. Why was she being so forward with him? She didn't even know him. However, when he stopped for her, she realized that was his way of apologizing. As she came to his side, he continued walking. His scent was distracting.

_He smells like sandalwood and spice… wait… why am I thinking that?! _Her inner voice was appalled. She gritted her teeth and forced that thought back. She would not walk beside him and think about how good he smelled.

It seemed like an eternity for them both before they made it to Katara's apartments. Lee waited until she had disappeared into the house before turning and stealthily creeping around the side of the building. He would wait until she was asleep to search for the mask. He had to have it tonight.

Katara walked into the kitchen area and sat down wearily.

"Katara!" Aang's voice echoed in her head, but the happy look on his face erased all discomfort.

"Hi, Aang. How was work today?"

"It was so much fun! I played with the Chameleon Fox pups, the Wolf Bears, the Eagle Hawks and the Elephant Rhinos." Katara smiled as the Avatar exuberantly went over his day. A look of relief crossed her face when Sokka walked in, carrying a pot of tea and three cups.

"So, you've been gone before we wake up and you come home when we're in bed. What do you do al day?"

"Well, I've got a job at the Earth Dragon Tea House. I was hired two days ago. It's hard work and long hours, but it's nice. An old man and his nephew run the place."

"Are you sure you feel safe there? Maybe I should go with you and check it out. Suki told me once that not all of the Tea Houses are safe."

"Sokka," Katara rolled her eyes, "Lee and his Uncle-"

"Lee? So, you're on first name basis with your employer?"

"Sokka!"

"What's wrong with that? I'm on first name basis with the Zoo Keeper." Aang, in his most peaceful way, was doing his best to calm the two siblings. He sat down beside Katara and smiled up at Sokka.

"Why don't you sit down so we can have some tea while we wait for Toph?" Katara wrinkled her brow and looked around.

"Where is Toph?"

"She had to work late because there are still so many refugees pouring into Ba Sing Sei."

"Oh." After that, the talk was menial, as was the tea. Sokka had never been the best at making tea.

"Look, you guys. I'm going to go up to bed. Good night."

"Night, Katara!" Aang got up, hugged Katara and slipped in to his room. Sokka helped his sister stand and took her shoulders.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I only question you because you're all I have besides Gran-Gran. I'm only trying to protect you." Katara smiled tiredly and hugged her brother.

"I know, Sokka. I'm sorry, too. But I want you to know, I'm as safe as possible. I promise."

"You'll tell me if you're ever in trouble?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night, Sokka."

Later that night, Katara was just getting into bed when she thought she saw a shadow pass by her window.

_Probably just an animal or something. _

She was just falling asleep when a hand crept over her mouth, and a weight pressed down on her body.

"I've come for my mask," a gravelly voice said quietly.


	7. The Trade

Okay, if any of you are familiar with American Dragon: Jake Long, you'll realize that Dante Basco, (voice of Zuko), is Jakes' voice, and Mae Whitman, (voice of Katara) is Rose!!! This was soooo meant to be, in my own twisted way… oh, yeah, and I just watched The Fortuneteller episode, and was really put out… I need Zutara goodness…..

Disclaimer: do I really need to remind everyone that I have no rights or control to the show?

Katara's first instinct was to fight, scream and kick. The weight pressing down on her was suffocating as was the gloved hand. Her frightened eyes could not make out any form or shape above her, because whoever it was had taken the time to dress in black. Besides the fact that it was dark, the attacker's face was covered by a thick cowl.

"Don't fight. Just give me my mask." Katara calmed. It was funny how she relaxed knowing that she kind of knew the man above her. However, she was not going to passively allow him to take back his mask. Without giving time to think, she worked her jaw until she was able to open her mouth. With this task completed, she slammed her teeth together, catching the gloved hand between the two rows of sharp, pearly whites. His muffled grunt of pain was the only reaction.

_Darn it! whenever I do that to Sokka, he screams and whines for hours… _

It was then she found that while her left arm was pinned, her right one swung freely. She reached around by her bed until she located her water pouch. With a quick flick of her wrist, the cap popped free and a stream of water curled into a whip above their heads. The attacker only had time to grab her wrist before a stream of hard, cold water dashed him on the head. He rolled away, but still maintained his grip. Katara tried again to hit him, but a sharp twist made her loose control of the water, which came down in a freezing shower. The water quickly soaked into the bed sheets, making it useless. The man stood, yanking the Water-Bender to her feet. A fist of fire was suddenly shoved under her nose.

"My mask. Now." With an almost imperceptible nod of her head, Katara conceded. She bent down, which was hard because the man did not let go of her arm.

_Smart guy. _

Slowly reaching under her mattress, Katara felt a sense of loss and sadness. For some reason, the mask was her link to the Blue Spirit. She pulled the mask into view, but kept a tight grip on it.

"Let me go," she said softly. "I won't give it up until you trust me enough to let me move freely." The grip on her wrist tightened, but then released. He stepped back, but held out a hand.

"Give it to me, Water Wolf."

"Water wolf? My name's Katara."

"You act like a She-Wolf, all fight and cunning."

"I guess I've been compared to worse." The Blue Spirit suddenly reached into his shirt. Katara jumped back and took a fighting stance.

"Relax." His deep voice caressed her, its timbre reminding her of the fierce boom of thunder. He removed his hand, which was now clenched in a fist.

"I offer you a trade." His allow her fist to unclench, and out of it furled her lost necklace.

"Where did you find that? I've been looking for it everywhere!"

"I have my ways. Now, the mask." It suddenly donned on her that the voice of the Blue Spirit was familiar.

"Do I know you?"

"No." Katara could not let the thought go. She had heard it from somewhere before. She knew him. There was no way she could ever forget such a voice.

"I don't have time to waste." His angry words penetrated her thoughts.

"Okay. Here, we'll pass the items over on three. One… two…"

"Three." It was literally a toss-up. Katara caught her necklace as the Blue Spirit caught his mask. He turned from her, quickly tying the mask to his face. Katara held her necklace close, feeling his warmth cling to it.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much-" when she looked up, the only proof that he had ever been there was an open window with curtains floating in the breeze. A sigh escaped her lips.

"I hope your arm doesn't hurt." She slipped back into bed just as Aang burst into the room, followed by Sokka and a sleepy Toph.

"Katara! We thought we heard fighting! Are you alright?" the Avatar's worried eyes brought a smile to the Water-Bender.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream, you guys."

"See, Twinkle-Toes? I told you she was fine!" Toph angrily grabbed Aang's arm, using him as a support as she made her way back down the hall. Katara giggled to herself as she saw Aang's arm creep around Toph's shoulders.

"He's smitten! I'm so glad." Sokka looked at his sister through sleepy eyes.

"Yeah." He sniffed, his lips drooping, along with his eyes. Katara clambered out of bed to wrap an arm around his waist. After securing him in bed, she crept back to her own room to dream about a Blue Spirit who watched over her, protecting her from all those who wished her harm.

Above the house the Blue Spirit sat, keeping vigil until the wee hours of the morning.


	8. The Cook

Two chapters in one day, WOOT! I like the word woot. 'tis interesting. Okay, (cracks knuckles) down to business.

Disclaimer: I, the poor and quite bored writer, do not own, claim to own, or even think that I own any of the affore mentioned characters of Avatar: Last Airbender. And, in speaking of said show, do not plan to ever gain any kind of monetary value from affore mentioned writing.

It was late in the afternoon when Iroh called a stop to the foot-killing work he and his two workers were currently doing.

"You know, a pot of jasmine tea would really perk the two of you up. Why don't you sit down while I prepare some?" the morning rush had just come through, the last couple of stragglers having left only minutes before. Katara gratefully sank down into the old wooden chair close to her. Lee, ever in the shadows, sat down across from her. Lee never did say too much, but his attitude towards Katara had changed slightly. He still made her work hard and long, but he had stopped spilling tea and shoving her. She smiled over at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the dull light that streamed in from a window.

"You know, I have never been so glad to get off my feet in my life." It had been several weeks since the Blue Spirit had returned for his mask. Since then, there had been several stories circulating about his latest escapades. Katara had tried very hard not to worry whenever someone whispered about the latest attack by the Blue Spirit. She couldn't help but be fearful that he would get hurt or killed. Though he was renegade Fire Nation, he was still human, and she felt her heart soften. He and Lee reminded her of each other. They were quiet, withdrawn, secretive….

"I know nothing about either one of you…" she mumbled under her breath. Lee cocked his head at her. She looked at him as though coming out of a daze.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just talking to myself." It didn't cross Katara's mind that he hadn't spoken a word. She had learned to read him. A look, a body motion, a touch, Lee expressed himself quite well. He didn't need words.

Zuko watched Katara think. Her eyes glazed over as her mind whisked her away to some far off place.

_A day dreamer like her will not survive. She'll die quickly at the Fire Nation's hands. She's like ice. Beautiful and strong, yet breakable. _

Zuko could not fathom the idea of her getting hurt, no matter how annoying she was. He wished her could drive her away gently, but the whole point of driving her away defeated that hope. He stood slowly, attracting her attention.

"See you later, Lee." Her soft spoken words reminded Zuko how insightful Katara really was. She seemed to know what he was thinking before he even spoke, if he even spoke. She seemed content to read him and then act accordingly. He looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments before stalking off to find his uncle.

Iroh was just setting two cups on a tray when Zuko slunk into the kitchen. He went over to the counter and began pulling out ingredients for Wontons. If there was ever a strange quirk, it was Zuko's penchant for cooking. Only Iroh knew how well the young prince was at cooking. Anything he touched turned to gold. The boy's furious movements attracted Iroh's interest.

"Did you have a fight?"

"No, Uncle." Zuko began rhythmically kneading the floury dough in a bowl. Punch, flatten, punch flatten. His hands quickly mixed the sticky dough, getting the desired thickness before he took it out of the bowl and began rolling it out.

"Did she say something to you?"

"No Uncle." After the dough had been rolled out, he turned to the Wok, where he began frying pork meat and several different kinds of vegetables. The smell soon filled the kitchen. Iroh smiled to himself.

_Zuko must be terribly angry to be making comfort food._ He looked down at his expanding waist-line and sighed.

_I only wish I could eat like he does and maintain his figure. _With that disheartening thought, Iroh picked up the tray of cups, grabbed the pot of tea, then turned to his nephew.

"Zuko, when you are finished pouting, bring your food in to share with Katara and I." The Fire-Bender ignored his uncle, but was secretly pleased to be able to present the girl with something. Perhaps this would soothe his conscious' bid for honor. After finally getting the filling up to his standards, Zuko began cutting out the dough, filling the pieces with meat, then plunking them into the vat of oil he had been heating. A noise alerted him to the presence of another. He turned to see Katara watching him intently. A blush spread across his cheeks, but was masked when he turned and shooed her from the room with a wave of his hand and a gentle push. She smiled.

"Okay, I'm going. Something sure smells good in here! Are you cooking?" He didn't answer, but pointed a long finger at the door. She rolled her eyes and stalked out. He could not hide forever. Always staying in dark places (which was getting harder and harder to do), was not the way to keep her from seeing him. He would have to think of another way to hide his face. Perhaps if he grew out his hair…

Katara had been lost in thought when Iroh decided to plunk down beside her.

"Did you know that my nephew is one helluva cook?" Katara stared at him blankly. He poured tea and continued speaking.

"When he was younger, Lee would get so angry, his powers threatened to destroy him. So, I decided to find a way to curb his strength and anger. I found that he is the best cook I have ever met." The Water-Bender continued to stare.

_What is he talking about?_

"You know, Lee is not as bad as you think he is, Katara. He is a good boy who has seen bad times. He is just like you. Torn from his family, his mother dead because of the war, his father…" Iroh checked himself. Too much information would be dangerous. However, he knew he had struck a chord in the girl's heart. She could not hide the look of sadness that crossed her face.

"You're right, Uncle. I think that sometimes I look only at the bad in my life. I don't see how the war affects others. I think I'll go see what Lee is doing."

After being pushed out of the kitchen a few minutes later, Katara walked back to Iroh's side.

"Will he ever let me in?"

"Don't be angry, Katara. Lee has been wounded terribly, and not just on the outside. I can tell you that in all of my years, love is the strongest medicine one can administer." The girl slumped down in a chair.

"I suppose."

"You know, Katara, Lee has never had a girlfriend before. I wonder if you and he…"

"What are you saying?!" Katara felt herself blush. Her and Lee? That was impossible. The only boy who had ever come close to stealing her heart had been Jet. Besides, as far as she could tell, Lee wasn't too powerful, and Aunt Wu had told her she would marry a powerful Bender. She pondered that thought as Lee came in with a steaming pile of wontons.


	9. The Protector

Okay, people! New chapter! Sorry I wasn't able to put a new one up sooner! Read on, my loyal readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but pipe dreams….

For the rest of the day, Zuko refused to speak to either Iroh or Katara. He had to change his cover. If she ever saw the scar… it would be devastating to him and Uncle. He was sweeping the front room when Katara finally said her good-byes later that day.

"See you tomorrow, guys!"

"Good-bye, Katara. See you!" Iroh came to stand beside Zuko, waving happily at the departing girl.

"Bye, Lee!" When Zuko pointedly ignored her, iroh jabbed him in the ribs.

"Say good-bye, Nephew." Zuko glared at the older man, but relented when he saw the steely look his esteemed elder was giving him.

"Bye." His mumble was barely audible, but Katara simply waved and left. When she was gone, Zuko threw down the broom and faced his Uncle, fists clenched.

"I cannot hide in shadow anymore, Uncle. Either you help me find a way to show my face without being recognized, or we leave this damned hell-hole and find a place more suitable!" Iroh was taken aback.

"I did not know you felt so strongly, Nephew. Perhaps we can find a solution."

"Uncle, I am the Prince of the Fire Nation. I have royal blood running through my veins. I will not hide in shame. Whatever you cook up, it had better not make me a laughing stock." Iroh snorted indignantly.

"You think I do not know this? Come, Zuko. I have just the thing in our room." Zuko stood still for a moment, watching his old Uncle walk to the back of the shop.

"I hope it isn't something smelly."

In fact, Iroh's idea was so ingenious that Zuko was stunned. When they got to the room, Iroh went to the small pack he carried when they traveled.

"Sit on the bed, Nephew." Zuko did as he was instructed. He watched with interest as his Uncle took out a small porcelain jar from one of the pack's many pockets.

"I have been saving this for a long time. I never knew when it would come in handy. I got it from an Earth Kingdom healer who said that if put on a scar, this salve would hide it for forty-eight hours. However, it could be washed off, so it would be best not to get wet." He took a small glob from the jar and smeared it on Zuko's scar. The salve was cooling and comforting. When he was finished, Iroh stepped back to survey his work.

"Dear Agni, Zuko! You look like your old self!"

"Uncle, I must see!" Iroh searched the room for a mirror, and came up with a bit of glass. He held it out for the young fire-Bender to see. Zuko grasped the glass and held it up to his face, touching the spot where his scar was hidden.

"I look…. whole." Iroh watched his Nephew with sad eyes.

"You were always whole, Prince Zuko. You just never believed it before." The young man stood, whooping loudly. His face showed happiness, the unnatural creases around his mouth and eyes lending him a much more relaxed look.

"I feel like I could take on a whole fleet of my father's henchmen!" Zuko turned swiftly and grabbed the Blue Spirit mask that was hidden under his mattress. "I'll be back later, Uncle."

"Now, Zuko. You probably shouldn't-"

"I won't do anything stupid, Uncle, but you heard the reports. There are men where with orders from my father. Orders that are important to the men stationed close to Ba Sing Sei. If you want to keep this worthless kingdom safe, you'll let me go." Iroh did not argue, but held his hands out in a surrendering manner.

"I suppose you will do what you must." With that, Zuko was off.

Katara walked along the streets of the city, marveling the simple beauty, just as she always did. However, something else plagued her mind.

_I wonder how the Blue Spirit is. I haven't heard about him in several days. I hope he's not hurt. _

The young Water-Bender looked up, into the night sky. She wished sometimes that she was back home, where the sky was lit with stars, and to the north, the Northern Lights glowed with a welcoming warmth that had always calmed her. Things were so simple in the Southern Water Tribe. The way of life, the work, the people. It was humbling to know that you were small in comparison to the world around you. Katara sighed. The journey with the Avatar was long and hard, but the end result was going to be so much more than she had ever imagined. Aang would save the world, and become the best Avatar the world had ever seen. She saw the pureness of his heart, and knew he would always be so. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shapes that surrounded her.

Zuko was jumping rooftops, headed for the inn where the fire Nation soldiers were bunked when he heard the frightened scream. It was coming from below him. For a few moments, he contemplated on just going on, but what he heard next stopped him cold.

"Leave me alone, you jerks! Stop! Help!" it was Katara! The Prince in him demanded that he forget her. She was a Water-Bender, and capable of protecting herself. The task he had set for himself was much more important that saving a helpless girl. However, the Blue spirit and Lee were louder in their defense that she was a friend, and honor demanded that he defend anyone who needed his help.

Katara didn't realize her danger until it was almost too late. A man had stepped out, onto her path, a wicked gleam in his smile, and an equally wicked knife in his hand. It was then she realized she didn't have her water pouch, and there was no water to be seen around her. It was at these times when she wished she had a weapon like Sokka. When she backed away, preparing to flee, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see another mean-faced man. From her left and right appeared two more. She was surrounded, and it looked like she was in trouble.

"Leave me alone, you jerks! Stop! Help!" the men laughed evilly and the leader leered at her with lust in his eyes.

"You know, little missy, the boys and I haven't had any fun for awhile. Suppose you help us out a bit, hmmm?" Katara's answer was to spit in his face. His answer to that was a vicious back-handed slap that made her ears ring. She struggled, but the hands that held her were strong.

"She's a feisty one, boys! We're gonna have some fun with her!" the first man was reaching for her shirt front when a black blur knocked him off his feet. There was a struggle, but Katara was trying so hard to get away that she couldn't make out what was going on. The grunts and curses that rang out in the night sky burned the girl's ear. One of the men that held her let go of her arm to help his comrade.

Katara took that opportunity to slam her foot into her other captor's instep. He yowled like a cat and hopped around, clutching his foot. Katara wasted no time in finding something to use to knock him out. She found a rusty pipe lying hidden behind some crates, and turned swiftly when she heard footsteps behind her. She whacked the fourth man in the head, smiling when he groaned and crumpled at her feet. The man whose foot she had stomped on came at her with all the force of a rhino. She waited until he was close and took a swing. He fell with a thud. A hand gripped her arm and she swung wildly, only to have the pipe blocked. Her eyes looked up, into the sightless eyes of the Blue Spirit.

"You saved me." The hand on her arm tightened.

"My debt is repaid." He made to leave, but she stopped him.

"Wait! Who are you? Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business. As for who I am… you don't need to know." Katara would not be put off.

"Don't go! You're hurt!" the Blue Spirit looked down when she took his hand. His upper arm was bleeding profusely. He yanked away.

"Leave it." The masked man turned at darted off into the night, leaving a stunned and perplexed girl in his wake.

Zuko watched from the top of a building as Katara continued her trek home. In fact, he followed her until she reached the Upper District, and then continued on his way. He couldn't figure out why it was so important to make sure she was safe. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she had come to be a part of his life, however unwelcome it was. Though he hated to admit it, Zuko would be hurt if something bad had happened to her. He mentally kicked himself. It he got involved, it would do more harm then good. She could not become important. When he became Fire Lord, there could be no weakness. From then on, Zuko turned his mind from the alluring Water-Bender and focused on getting that information from the soldiers.

Katara arrived home just as Toph and Aang strolled up.

"Katara! What happened to your face?" Aang was immediately concerned, and took his friend's arm to study her bruised cheek.

"Nothing, Aang. I had a small scuffle on the way home, but I'm okay. I had some help."

"Who helped you?" The Avatar asked as he led hid friend inside. Toph followed.

"Twinkle Toes, you sound like an overprotective mother. Come on, Katara let's get you to the bathroom so Aang can doctor you." Toph led the fussing Avatar and amused Water-Bender into the apartment's bathroom. Aang busied himself with finding a salve that would lower the swelling as Toph perched on the counter top. A sudden ball of fluff appeared in the room, and then Momo was perched on Katara's head, petting her forehead and purring. He curled up and let his tail swing freely. Katara smiled and stroked his fur.

"Hey, Mo."

"So, how is work?" she asked, her non-committal question forcing Katara's mind off the now mind-numbing pain.

"Okay, I guess."

"Good, good. So, any cute boys?"

"Huh?"

"You know, guys… men… the other-"

"I get it! Um, no, not really. Just a guy, Lee. I don't really know him very well, and he stays out of sight. Other then that, there's an old man who is very nice." Aang soon found what he was looking for.

"Here it is! This stuff will make the pain go away." The Avatar took a glob out and smeared it on the wound.

"Ow, Aang! You pressed too hard."

"Sorry! So, did you know that Jet is in town? We saw him in the market place he asked about you." Katara felt her heart stop, but she showed no outer signs as she stood up from where she had been on the edge of the bath tub.

"Really? That's nice." She faked a huge yawn. "I'm going to bed. Good-night!" with that, she walked out, Momo still clutching her braid. Aang looked back at Toph.

"She's lying," the Earth-bender said smugly.


	10. Adding Spice

YEAH! The next chapter of Fire's Ice! Jet's in the mix now… hmmm… trouble on the horizon? Please give me heaps and heaps of reviews, because I'm pitiful and I live off them. I'll try to make a chapter for Aang and Toph, but right now, I really want to focus on Zuko and Katara.

Disclaimer: Avatar is out of my reach. The writers did that because they knew I would not be able to resist show crossovers with Inuyasha.

Katara lay in bed that night, alternately holding her cheek and cursing Jet. Now that he was back, there would be nothing but trouble. She knew from experience that the boy was crazy, and that he was determined. If he had asked for her, he would not stop until he had spoken to her. She didn't think she could handle that. The Water-Bender rolled over in her bed and looked out the window.

_I wonder how my masked savior is doing. _

Said savior was just bursting through a gap between two apartment buildings that stood close to his own lodgings. In his hand was a map and written orders from fire Lord Ozai. Stopping for a few moments, the Blue Spirit slid into the dark shadows of the adobe building, his amber eyes scanning the reports while his ears listened for followers.

_Father is getting cocky. He thinks that by building up defenses in the surrounding towns, he will cause Ba Sing Sei to surrender. _

The boy shook his head and tucked the papers into his tunic. After a quick look around, the masked bandit darted out from his hiding place. He stopped by the stairs that led to the small room he and his Uncle shared, Zuko removed his mask and pulled the skin-tight hood away from his head. He stealthily climbed the stairs, careful of steps five and seven, because they creaked loudly. When he got to the room, Iroh was sound asleep in his cot, the room barely visible in the weak moonlight. Zuko removed his shirt and put it and the mask beneath his mattress. He would study the map later. As he slipped into bed, Zuko was finally content for the first time in his life. With his scar hidden, he was free to stand tall and fearless. He could look Katara in the eyes without hiding his face. The Fire Nation Prince closed his eyes and slowly slipped into a dream that vaguely resembled peace.

The next morning, Katara dressed quickly, hoping to get to the shop before the morning rush. For the past few days, she had been late, and Lee had berated her fiercely. Not even the kind words from Iroh removed the sting of his nephew's angry tongue. Katara was in the middle of braiding her hair and putting on her boots when Aang and Toph tumbled in. Katara looked at them with interest but did not stop dressing.

"Katara, it's Saturday! Why are you going to work?" Aang went to the girl's side and sat down, his gray eyes disappointed. Toph brushed herself off and sat on Katara's other side.

"Ya see, Aang, Katara has a real job that pays good wages. She can't afford to take too much time off. Especially since she gets tomorrow to rest." Aang glared at the Earth-Bender indignantly and puffed out his chest.

"I work,_Toph_. I make money and I have fun. Just because I don't spend every day of my life at my job doesn't mean I don't work as hard as everyone else! Look at you! How long do you work before you take a break?"

"Are you suggesting I don't work hard, Twinkle Toes?!" Toph stood up and poked Aang's chest. "You're just mad because you bring home the least amount of money, and to top it all off, you never see your precious Katara!" Aang blushed, but then stood to his feet.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Toph."

"Uh, guys?" Katara gently parted the two children, who were currently standing nose to nose. "Look, as much as I'd love to stick around and hear the rest of this lovely banter, I'm going to be late." Aang and Toph slowly stood back, allowing Katara room to slip between them.

"Oh, Katara? Before you go, could I get the name and address of the Tea Shop you work at?" Katara eyed Aang skeptically, wondering why all of the sudden he needed to know.

"Why?"

"'Cause me an' Toph are gonna come visit you later!" the girl sighed, then told him.

"Just don't expect me to stop and talk. It gets really busy and I can't afford to stop."

_Much less talk. Lee would have a deer-cow!_

Aang simply waved her off and returned to Toph, who was striking up another argument.

"And besides, Twinkle Toes! You haven't been practicing your Bending since…" Katara didn't hear the rest as she dashed out of the house. She raced down the winding road that led from the Upper District to the Middle, and then turned down three different streets until she made it to the shop. Just as she stopped, Iroh was unlocking the door from the inside.

"Katara! You are here early!"

"Yes. I'm sorry I've been late these past few days."

"Do not worry! Come, get your apron and we will begin brewing." Katara slipped past the wide old man and headed for the kitchen. Lee's back was turned to her as she came in, but she ignored him as she began hunting for the tan apron.

"Looking for this?" Katara looked up and was stunned. Lee was facing her, and if that wasn't enough, he was… sexy! There was a distinct ruggednessto his face, but nothing on the smooth and handsome surface bespoke ugliness or disfigurement. His eyes, amber in the light, captivated her, stealing any conscious thought. She looked down, and saw that his outstretched hand held her apron. Katara found her fingers trembling as she took it.

"Thank you." It was all she could do to keep from stuttering. Hs face was familiar to her, but it was impossible to place a finger on the memory of where she had seen it before.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was Zuko's twin brother!_

"Well, don't just stand there, help me get the pots ready for the tea!" Katara snapped to attention at Lee's command, tying her apron around her before going to his side and grabbing trays and teapots.

"Lee and Katara, we've got customers coming!"

"It's a damn good thing you're here on time. Otherwise I'd be doing this myself, and there'd be hell to pay." Lee's spiteful words made Katara grit her teeth.

"Admit it, Lee. You would be lost without me!"

"Huh?"

"You need me, Lee." Katara sighed dramatically while twirling about. "Without my assistance, you would be knee deep in ostrich-horse crap, and you know it!"

"How dare you-"

"Lee? Are you coming or not?!" as Zuko scrambled to find a scathing retort, Katara was already sailing out of the kitchen, a smile on her face. The boy growled low in his throat, but smirked slightly.

_She's learning to hit back…_

For the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, the two would banter back and forth, sometimes viciously, sometimes playfully. The air between them was cautious yet respectful, and Iroh could not help but smile when he saw them together, heads bent close as they whispered retort or insults to each other.

_Ah, young love…_

It was just past one when the bell above the shop door rang. Zuko and Katara were in the kitchen, so Iroh greeted the customers.

"Welcome to the Earth Dragon Tea House!"

"Thank you. A table for three, please." Katara's ears perked up as she heard the voice. It couldn't be…

"Aang?"

"What?" Lee was pouring tea into pots, so he hadn't quite heard her.

"Nothing. I'm going to go take orders."

"Fine, but hurry back in here."

"Yes, your Majesty." Zuko bit his tongue as she said that, but sighed with relief when she was gone. He sometimes wondered how well Katara could read him. If she ever even suspected him, it could be over in a matter of moments.

Katara took three menus from the menu wrack and walked out into the serving area. Sure enough, Aang and Toph were seated at a table close to the shop window. Another person sat with him, but his back was to her.

"Hi, Katara! Aang said happily. Toph merely waved.

"Hi, guys. So, you made it after all."

"Yep! And look who we brought with us."

"Hello, Katara."

"Jet?"


	11. The Spark

Wow! 50 reviews, awesome! Okay, so now Jet is involved, and it's up to Zuko to keep Katara's attention on him. but can he? (insert evil laughter). Go all you reviewers, read and send me your thoughts.

Disclaimer: if I owned Avatar, situations like this would dominate the air time.

Katara felt many things as she stared blankly at the rebel leader who sprawled across his chair. His mop of brown hair and lazy eyes brought back many memories, including her girlish infatuation with him. She clenched her fist and forced a fake smile.

"I'm glad to see you were able to make it, Aang, Toph." She pointedly ignored Jet. "Would you like to start off with a nice pot of tea?" Toph nudged Aang, who picked up a menu and began quietly reading the contents. Jet turned and straddled his chair, smiling indolently up at Katara's angry face.

"Hey, beautiful. Long time, no see."

"It hasn't been long enough for me, Jet. What are you doing here? Causing more trouble, hurting more people?" the boy's eyes flashed, but he only grinned and slapped a hand over his heart.

"You wound me! I came here to start a new life, to make a home for myself and my friends." His eyes mocked his own words. Katara snorted.

"If you think I'd believe that bunch of Bull sh-"

"Katara! What is the Dragon Special?" Aang looked at her innocently, but his gray eyes sparkled. Toph was trying her best to hide a grin behind her hand. Katara looked at the Avatar blankly before shaking herself out of the red haze that had settled over her eyes.

"Oh, it's, uh… tea with a side of Wontons." The Avatar glanced at Toph before smiling.

"Toph and I will have that."

"Okay. I'll go get it." She made to move off, but Jet grabbed her arm,

"I'll have a pot of ginseng tea, please… babe." Had Katara thought for one moment she could get away with it, she would have water-whipped that smirk off of Jet's face. Wrenching her arm from his grasp, the Water-Bender stalked off.

Zuko had been covertly watching the whole scene from the protection of the kitchen. When that boy had grabbed Katara's arm, a feeling like uncontrollable rage had welled up inside him. He hadn't felt like that for a very long time. He had been just able to control himself, but the desire to go and singe the other boy to a crisp was so tempting. He watched as Katara began making her way to him. her blue eyes looked like the sea during a tempest, all anger and danger. She brushed past him, not bothering to say a word.

"Katara, who are those people?"

"Just friends, Lee." She sounded tired, dejected. Anger welled inside Zuko. He wanted to fight. He wanted to make her angry.

"Well, just don't give them the royal treatment and forget about all the other guests. You still have a job to do, friends or not."

"I know, Lee." She was pouring tea into a kettle, seemingly ignoring him. Zuko grabbed her arm. She winced.

_I'll kill that little bastard. No one hurts her but me…_

"Don't forget that I'm your superior. Face me when I'm talking to you." Her eyes burned as she looked at him. he smirked.

_Finally, a reaction. _

"What is your damn problem, Lee?" Zuko stepped back from her.

"I just don't want you to shirk your job. You are getting slow." Katara's hand itched to slap him. first Jet, now Lee. She shoved past the smirking boy and grabbed up the platter of Wontons and was about to balance the teapot and cups when Zuko took them from her.

"Don't worry, Katara. I'll take the tea. You make sure you don't drop any food." Katara rolled her eyes and left. Zuko took the kettle that held to the ginseng tea and lifted off the cover. He reached up into the cabinet that held a small bag.

_A bit of Fire Flakes might take that smirk off his face. _

One thing Zuko had learned while growing up with Azula for a sister was that Fire Flakes in one's tea would leave one's mouth burning for hours. With any luck, the flakes would do their job before that kid decided to leave. Iroh was just coming through the doors as Zuko was placing the bag of flakes back in the cabinet.

"Nephew, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Uncle. I'm just giving a troublemaker a dose of his own medicine." Iroh rolled his eyes.

"You know, Zuko, I could always tell when you were planning something."

"Uncle, just leave the worrying to me. Besides, we don't want scum like him in here, anyway." The old general smiled slightly.

"As long as you do not kill anyone, I will not interfere." Zuko laughed shortly.

"Killing him would be a waste of energy, Uncle." With that, Zuko went to serve up tea.

Katara placed the platter of Wontons before Toph and Aang. The Avatar dug in immediately, grabbing two and stuffing them in his mouth. Toph, ever the lady, took one and began nibbling on it. She could sense to coiled tension within Katara. The older girl was a dam about to burst. Toph only wished she could be there when it did.

Katara smiled as Aang hungrily ate the food before him. She absently wondered if he had gotten his manners from Sokka, who was forever inhaling anything he could get between his jaws.

"So, Katara, when do you get off work?" Jet leaned back in his chair, the two front legs rising off the floor.

"Oh, I won't be done until very, very late, Jet. You wouldn't want to wait for me."

"You'd be surprised." His cryptic mark was said flippantly, but Katara wondered at the insinuation. When they had last parted, it hadn't been on good terms. She could still remember the horror that she had felt when she realized one of her first crushes was a crazy teen bent on destruction. His plan to get rid of Fire Nation soldiers would have killed hundreds of innocent people had she and Aang not stopped him.

"Your tea." Lee's deep voice startled Katara, who looked up to see Lee staring at her oddly. Jet stretched and snatched his teapot and a cup. Without a word of thanks, he poured the steaming brew and inhaled it appreciatively. Toph and Aang were much more polite when she accepted their drinks. Aang poured tea for Toph and then some for himself.

"Do you wanna join us, Katara?" Katara was about to politely decline when Lee nudged her sharply.

"She can't Katara has work to do." Jet, who had yet to take a sip of his drink, craned his neck to size up the waiter.

"Hey, the lady can answer for herself. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm her boss," Zuko said, his eyes blazing. He wanted so badly to punch Jet's face in. Katara put a nail-digging hand on his arm.

"Lee's right. I have to get back to work."

"Katara, I don't like this guy acting like he owns you." Jet stood to his feet, ignoring the looks that we being shot at them.

"He doesn't own me, Jet. However, I do work for him, and I do have to listen to him." Lee gently pushed Katara aside.

"I don't own her, but I do make sure she isn't harassed or distracted. You have done both. I suggest you drink your tea and leave before you cause any more trouble." Katara stared at Zuko.

_He's… standing up for me? _

Jet poked a long finger in Zuko's chest.

"You wanna start something, Pretty Boy?"

"We'll take this outside." Katara watched in horror as the two stood toe to toe like prize fighters. She glanced around for something to get their attention. There was nothing around but tea. Shrugging, Katara bended a small glob out of Aang's teapot and smacked Jet in the head.

"If you want to cause trouble, then do it somewhere else. I think it's time for you to leave, Jet." The boy glanced at her. Zuko shifted until he was between them. His Uncle was watching carefully, ready to step in to help if he was needed. Jet, however, saw that he was at a disadvantage.

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't think you and I are through." He threw one last glare at Zuko before pouring himself a drink and taking a swig. "See you later, Katara." When he was gone, Katara slumped in a chair and looked at Iroh.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I didn't mean for this to happen." The old man smiled and came over to pat her shoulder.

"Do not worry. I am proud at how well you handled that spat." He threw a speaking glare in Zuko's direction. "Why don't you sit here and take a small break. We don't have too many customers to worry about at the moment." The girl smiled gratefully and then turned to Zuko.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, but I could have taken care of it on my own." Zuko shrugged.

"Sure you could have." Katara frowned.

"I could have."

"Uh-huh."

"what does that mean?"

"I didn't think you could handle it. Besides, I don't think he'll be back for awhile." He said it with such conviction that Katara wondered what Lee had done. However, the boy only smiled to himself as he turned to go back to work.


	12. Possessive Urges

Hello, everyone! Sorry this has taken me so long. I was writing chapters for my other fic, Burning Love, and I just haven't had much time to write. So, Jet is causing trouble, and Katara is being protected by Zuko/Lee. Hmm… Damn plot bunnies. Come to kill me and take my sanity. Read and review!!!!

Disclaimer: Do you really need me to rant and rave about how I don't own Avatar, never will, and will never make money from my crappy writing? I think not.

Katara put the last of the cups on the rack to dry, and went to the kitchen door. Lee was sweeping the floor of the front room, totally oblivious to her eyes as they watched his every move. He was like a wolf; beautiful and powerful, with danger carefully hidden beneath a tamed façade. Katara found herself liking the way his shaggy hair fell across his brow and tickled his ears. She liked the muscles of his shoulders and arms as they moved under his tunic. She liked his amber eyes as they caught the last of the afternoon sun in their depths. She liked Lee. Iroh, silent as a cat, sidled over to the entranced Water-Bender and coughed gently.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked slyly. Katara blushed, but pretended not to have understood him.

"Of course. The sun is beautiful this time of day." Iroh chuckled.

"Of course." Lee, who was now aware of the two people in the doorway, straightened and glared at them.

"I'm finished for today. Katara, isn't it time you went home?" Katara shook herself from her reverie and nodded.

"Yes, you're right. Let me get my coat." As the girl went to fetch her parka, Iroh waltzed up to his Nephew and poked him on the shoulder.

"You should walk her home again, Nephew. It is not safe for her to be out alone, especially after the incident today." Zuko scoffed and pulled away from the scheming old man.

"Uncle, she'll be fine. That idiot is probably holed up somewhere, trying to do anything he can to take his mind off the burning pain in his mouth. He won't bother her." Iroh only shook his head.

"You do not know that for sure. I would be devastated if something happened to her. I have a feeling that you would be as affected as I." Zuko turned and stalked away. His Uncle was right. No matter how strong Katara was, there was a chance that Jet might be stronger. Zuko then decided that not only was it none of his business, but also not his problem. The girl was a master Bender, and he was sure that Jet was not. She was capable of taking care of herself. He chanted that little phrase as he took out the black body suit and mask from their hiding place in the shop broom closet.

Katara was buttoning up her coat when Iroh peeked through the door.

"You should not be going by yourself. It is not safe for you at all." Katara smiled at the man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can take care of myself, Uncle. In fact, I have my water pouch right here, just in case someone tries to bother me. Thanks for caring, though." Iroh only muttered to himself as he walked Katara to the front door of the shop.

"Promise me you will stay in lit places. Also, do not stray to far from people, and be sure that you can see clearly, and-"

"Uncle!" Katara giggled softly. "You are so kind to worry about me. Yes. I promise to do all of those things. I really don't think Jet is all that bad, he just… has some problems." Iroh snorted.

"If you say so, my dear. See you Monday." Katara waved as she stepped out into the bitter cold. The young woman walked quickly, doing her best to stay in the lamplight, but she had not gotten to the end of the street when a tanned brown hand grabbed her upper arm.

"I told you we weren't finished." Jet's angry growl made Katara's heart lurch, but she forced herself to show no emotion as she tried to pull her arm from his iron grip.

"Jet, don't make me use my water. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?! You broke my heart when you left. Didn't you realize what we could have been together?" Katara looked up into the boy's brown eyes, sadness written all over her face.

"Yes, Jet. We would have been murderers." He stepped back, releasing her.

"I'll admit that my idea of eradicating Fire Nation was abit… harsh, but I've changed. I really do want to make life better for myself and my friends. I also know that I want you with me. I need you." Katara was about to speak when she noticed a shadow moving along the roof of the building directly across from her. She caught the gleam of a laughing mask before the darkness swallowed it. She shivered. Jet moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Please, Katara. Let me have another chance to prove that I'm the guy for you. I want to be with you, and I'll do anything." Katara sighed.

"Alright, Jet. But promise me that you'll stop trying to kill Fire Nation soldiers. If you don't stop, you will be the one to die. It's bad enough that you face them outnumbered, but you're not even a Bender." Jet thought for a moment before sighing.

"Alright. I promise. How about going out with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure, that sounds great." The two talked quietly the whole way back to the Upper District.

Zuko followed quickly and quietly, forcing the fire in his blood to bank down. He didn't like the other boy, and he hated the fact that Katara let him touch her. It wasn't like Zuko had any designs on her, but in some part of his mind she was his to take care of and protect. He had saved her, and she had saved him. They were meant to be together and this guy was trying to cut in. Zuko wouldn't have it. The Blue Spirit wouldn't have it. He followed like a phantom until they stopped at Katara's apartment.

"So, tomorrow at seven?"

"Sure. See you later." Jet leaned down and kissed Katara's cheek. When he pulled back, she was blushing. With a smirk, the ex-Freedom Fighter was gone. Katara slowly went to the steps that led into the warm apartments and sat down.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she put her head in her hands and tried to think of what to do now that she had opened up the past. She didn't see the Blue Spirit until two hands gripped her arms and forced her to stand. She gasped as she jerked her head up.

"You will not see him tomorrow."

"What?" righteous feminine anger quickly built up within the Water-Bender. She struggled in the iron grip, but only succeded in tiring herself.

"Let me go."

"You will not go with him. He will do nothing but cause you pain."

"You don't know that!"

"I do. Don't trust him. Just last week he caused a fire in the Lower District." Katara looked into the sightless black holes that served as the Blue Spirit's eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"I take care of you, you take care of me. Leave it at that."

"My life is my own, buddy. You can't order me around."

"You don't want to fight me over that. You're mine more than you think." Katara glared at the masked bandit for a few moments before slumping down in his hold. He seemed unsure of what to do. She just stood there, held up by his hands. It seemed only natural that he allow her to rest against his chest.

"Why would you watch out for me?" she whispered against his heart. He smelled of sandalwood and pines. He said nothing, only held her close. She tentatively slipped her arms around his waist, and listened to the strong beat of his heart. There was no cold anymore, because his heat was like a blanket around them , shielding them from the world.

"He's just a friend. I already promised that I'd go." Katara felt him stiffen at her words.

"Don't go."

"I have to I promised." He sighed above her.

"I'll be watching from above, then."

"I know." They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until Aang and Toph suddenly burst out of the house that Katara and the Blue Spirit separated. He was gone before the two younger children saw him.

"There you are! What have you been doing out here?" Aang asked as he and Toph scurried over to Katara.

"Not much. I was just dreaming." Toph shivered and hopped from one foot to the other.

"Well, come dream inside where it's warm. Sokka and Aang made food."

"Oh, glory. I don't know if I'm that hungry."

"Aww, come on! I made air pies!" the energetic enthusiasm of the little monk turned Katara's heart over. To be so young and carefree…

"Okay, you guys. I'll… try the food."

"Yeah!"

"I made tea, so at least your drink will be good." Toph and Aang took Katara's hand and led her inside. She looked back into the darkness one last time, and saw the glint of white in the darkness.


	13. Jin

Hey, ya'll! I'm really hoping this chapter will be a turning point in the relationship between Zuzu and Katara. Please read and review. This is dedicated to everyone who posted two reviews or more.

Disclaimer: If Avatar was mine, this would happen, and we would all laugh.

It was late afternoon the following day, and the customers were spilling in from everywhere. Katara, Zuko and Iroh were kept on their toes trying to keep up with the numerous orders that began piling up. Katara was just placing a tray of tea onto a table when Iroh tapped her shoulder.

"Katara, when you're finished, would you go make sure the Wontons have not burned? Lee is still talking with his new lady friend."

_What lady friend? He has a lady friend? Who is she? _

"Sure, Uncle." Katara wiped her brow and turned to the kitchen. So, Lee had a friend who was a girl. The young Water-Bender was perplexed. She had never seen a young woman hanging around, and over the past few weeks, she had developed a crush on the boy. She gritted her teeth as her eyes caught sight of said young man speaking rather intimately with a pretty young woman around Katara's age. The girl had two short braids of dark brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, and her eyes were a kind brown. Katara could hear her quiet laughter from across the noisy room. It was melodious. She snorted and turned on her heel. It was none of her business what he did. It wasn't like she had any ties on him or anything. However, her staunch refusal to care about what Lee did could not hide the sadness that weighed heavily on her heart. It sort of felt like it had when Jet had hurt her, only ten times worse. She felt a burning sensation at the backs of her eyes, distractedly realized that tears fought to be released.

"Oh, come on, Katara! Don't be such a sissy!" she softly berated herself as she came to the vat of boiling oil in which the wonton were immersed. Thankfully, nothing had burned, and the girl slowly began the task of frying up more of the scrumptious appetizers.

Zuko stood taking orders when a soft breath blew in his hear. He shuddered and turned, thinking to catch Katara at her own game. He instead came face to face with a beaming Jin. he stuttered slightly, and then managed a weak smile.

"Hi, Jin."

"Hey, Lee! I was on my way home from work and decided to stop for a drink. Can you take a few moments?" Zuko could only nod before turning to finish up the orders. After writing them down, he took Jin's arm and led her to a secluded spot. He caught Iroh's eye, and that was all that was needed before the old man whisked himself off to find a pot of tea. Zuko smiled at Jin, and then pulled a chair out for her. She blushed as she sat down. Zuko did the same, but not before feeling a sense of betrayal. That feeling coincided with the fact that Katara was glaring daggers at him from across the room, thinking he couldn't see her. Zuko sighed as he ran a hand through his thick hair.

"Lee, I know you said things were complicated-"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jin smiled.

"It's alright. I do understand why you may have felt the need to get away."

"Huh?"

"We were moving so very fast. Do you think that we could try again?"

"I, uh…" Zuko was trying to come up with a good excuse when he saw Jin's face fall. She was a sweet girl, gentle, shy; not at all like a certain fiery young Water-Bender. The hurt in Jin's eyes forced Zuko to close his mouth.

"Lee, I know this is forward, but would you consider having dinner one more time? Who knows? Maybe this time we'll really hit it off!" he attempt at joking was forced and stiff. She was frightened, and Zuko understood the feeling. She took his hand, and in that moment, he forgot his promise to watch over Katara as the Blue Spirit later that night.

"I know this great little place not too far from here. I know this is sudden, and if anything, I could really use a friend. Please?" It was the please that did it. Kind of like when Iroh had begged him to change his persona and take on the form of a peasant servant, or when Iroh wanted him to make midnight runs to the shop to get a bag of tea for the old man's aching back. He sighed and squeezed her hand.

"What time were you thinking?" she her eyes lit up and she laughed.

"Oh, thank you, Lee!"

Katara poured tea. The sound of liquid, any liquid, calmed her frazzled nerves like no other. She flinched when Iroh strode in, a whistle on his lips. He stopped and looked away guiltily when Katara pegged him with a stop-or-you-will-die glare.

"Is something wrong, my dear?"

"No. I… I just… no, nothing's wrong." Iroh smiled sadly at her, knowing that look of whishing that was spread all over her face. He knew from experience that love was not always fair or kind. Many times, a heart would have to nearly bleed itself dry before finally finding that one who would stitch up the painful gaps careless others had left. Katara herself was a prime candidate for that sort of pain. From what Iroh had observed while chasing after her and her companions, Katara loved with all of her heart, giving all, barring nothing. She would make a wonderful wife and mother one day. He shot a glance at his nephew, who, for a prince, looked thoroughly embarrassed. The old man chuckled. He set two cups on a tray and added a steaming pot of tea. He looked at Katara, who was finding something very interesting about the color of the tea, if her stare was any indication. The devious imps within Iroh's mind came to life with a vengeance.

"Oh! Ack!" Iroh slumped down on a near-by stool.

"Uncle? What's wrong?!" Katara rushed to his side, her eyes big and worried. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Iroh ruthlessly kept the gleaming smile from his face as he adopted a pitiful look. He gazed at Katara with eyes that hinted at pain.

_Thank Agni I took some acting while in school. And Ozai said nothing would ever come from it… _

"Katara, my back. I cannot serve any tea with the pain!" the girl thought for a moment.

"I have healing abilities! Let me go get some water and I'll-"

"No!" Iroh wasn't expecting that. His brain worked furiously. "Just let me rest here for a few moments. I will be fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" Katara put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes worried. Iroh took pity on her.

"My girl, I am old. I will recover. All I ask is that you take this tray to where my Nephew is sitting." Katara bit back a gasp.

"You… want me to… serve… Lee… tea…???" she was almost ready to quit on the spot. The thought of serving Lee and his friend was a terrible and humbling thought. However, Iroh's soulful gaze melted her resolve, and she sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me, big. Really, really big." Iroh only wheezed and nodded. As soon as she was gone, he leapt off the stool and bounded over to the door to peak out at the set of events he had put into motion.

Zuko and Jin were talking quietly when a small "ahem" jerked them from their conversation. Katara stood over them, her white-knuckled grip on the tray the only indication that she was uncomfortable, if one ignored the iron clamp she had on her jaw.

"Here is you tea," she said as humbly as possible. Over the past few weeks, she had fought Lee for equal treatment. It was hard not to look into his face, but she knew that if she did she would see the gloating satisfaction in his eyes. However, as she turned to go, his hand shot out and gasped her forearm.

"Thanks, Katara." Sincerity was the only thing mirrored in his amber depths. She smiled slightly. Jin, ever curious, nudged Zuko under the table with her foot.

"Oh! Katara, this is… my friend, Jin. Jin, this is my co-worker, Katara." Katara nodded at Jin and turned to go.

"Hey, wait! Aren't you friends with Jet?" Katara stopped, then turned around.

"Kind of. Why?" Jin only shook her head.

"He's a friend of mine, its nothing. He… just talks about you constantly. He's really taken with you." Katara blushed.

"Oh. Well, I've got to get back to work. See you later." Under the table, Zuko could not stop the flames from licking out of his clenched fist as he envisioned Katara and Jet together.

**I would end here, but this small insert is for all of you guys who wanted Toph/Aang. This one's for you, Mr. Average!**

Aang sat on the edge of the rabbi-roo's pen, tossing pits of cabbage and carrots into her paddock. He stopped as he felt the familiar vibrations of a certain Earth-Bender's footfalls.

"Whatcha doin', Twinkle Toes?" Toph pulled herself up, onto the ledge and snatched a carrot from Aang's basket. The bald monk shrugged.

"Not much. Just feeding Laika, here."

"Her name is Blossom." Aang looked at Toph with wide eyes. He snorted.

"what kind of name is that? You can't name her that!"

"Why not? Are you tellin' me what to do?"

"No… but I've been calling her Laika for weeks." Toph sighed and swung her feet.

"Funny, I've been calling her Blossom. I wonder which one she'll come to?"

"only one way to find out." The two looked at each other before cupping their habnds around their mouths, breathing deep, and…

**"LAIKA**!**"**

**"BLOSSOM!"** the Rabbi-Roo did no more than look up lazily, then turn her back and continue grazing. The two tried a few more times to coax her over, but to no avail. They finally stopped and contented themselves to munching on carrots.

"Hey, have you ever… you know… kissed a girl?" Toph shocked both herslf and Aang as she spoke. She blushed when Aang stared at her, his gray eyes wide and questioning. She turned away, embarrassed.

"N-Never mind. Just… forget I said anything." She began to jump down when Aang stopped her.

"Why?"

"Just… wondering." And then, before he could stop himself, Aang pulled Toph to him and kissed her full on the mouth. She stood, frozen to her spot as the Avatar's warm lips moved over hers, coaxing them apart. She moaned softly, but jumped away as she realized what she was doing.

"Uh… gottagoIthinkIforgottoturnsomethingoffatthehouseseeyoutonight!" And that was the first time Aang really saw Toph as a pretty girl.


	14. The Date

Gah!!! Please don't kill me for taking so long!!!!! I'm so sorry. I was slightly depressed because my Naruto fic only got one review, and… yeah. Anyway, you can all thank Torii Takahashi for kicking my butt to get this thing going again. For Mr. Average, I will try to add your idea into the story, and if not, I'll write a oneshot, just for you!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, because if I did, the drama would be ten times worse than it already is.

Katara sighed as she twirled around in front of the full-length mirror in her room. Her new Earth Kingdom robes consisted of a beautiful bodice of light jade, with the hems of the sleeves and the high collar rimmed in gold. Her skirt was made of fine silk the color of a darker jade, with intricate designs of birds and trees woven into the material. Her hair was piled atop her head in an attempt to break away from the usual braid and bun. Said hair was pinned in place by two jade combs inlaid with gold, compliments of Toph, who was sitting at the edge of Katara's bed, a dreamy look on her otherwise vacant face.

"You look especially happy, Toph. Is there something going on that I need to know about?" the Earth-Bender said nothing, only blushed as she fiddled with the bed's comforter.

"You look really pretty, Princess. I hope Jet realizes what he's got this time." Katara bit her lip.

"Sure, I guess," she murmured. In her heart, Katara realized that since getting to know the arrogant and solemn Lee, she had not only found a friend, but a new love. However, those hopes had been dashed by Jin, who undoubtedly had his heart wrapped around her little finger. The Water-Bender could only lament over what could have been. She glanced at the sundial that sat next to her window. It was nearing seven, and Jet would be arriving soon.

"Toph, would you hand me my shoes? They're right beside you." Toph grabbed the green slippers and held them out for her friend to take. Katara was just stepping into them when Aang came in, Momo trailing behind him, cheeks puffed with food of some sort. The Avatar sat beside Toph, who blushed furiously. Ever since yesterday, Toph could not help but feel a sense of giddiness whenever Aang was around.

"Wow, Katara! You look beautiful! I wish we all could go out tonight." The boy looked so sad and forlorn that Katara couldn't stop the mischievous words from tumbling past her lips.

"Why don't you and Toph go out? It's not like either of you has anything else to do." Aang and Toph immediately started in on a barrage of reasons why that would not be a good idea.

"Well, it would seem like we were going out-"

"I really don't need to go anywhere tonight-" Katara only laughed.

"Look, you two. If the restaurant is any good, we'll go as a family later this week. How about that?" Aang and Toph looked at each other and shrugged.

"Works for me."

"I'm game."

"Okay." The sound of knuckles rapping on wood filled the house, followed by Sokka's:

"I'LL GET IT!!!" Katara went to her bedside table and grabbed a small crystal bottle off of the varnished wood. She spritzed some of the blue liquid on her neck and wrists, and the smell of the ocean's breeze filled the room. She turned to her friends, straightened her shoulders, and smiled weakly.

"Wish me luck, guys."

"You'll have fun, princess. You always do."

"Yeah, Katara. Just go out and have a great time."

"Thanks, you two!" as the three walked down the stairs, they found Jet and Sokka sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. Sokka had his boomerang out, and was slowly sharpening the edge with a stone.

"…And so, when I was ten, I killed a lion-seal with one swing. This little puppy could easily cut off a limb… among other things." Jet's face paled visibly as he nervously chomped on his toothpick. He relaxed when he saw Katara standing in the doorway. He stood and rushed to her side.

"You look…stunning, Katara!" she blushed and then glared at her brother. He smirked and shrugged, but put his weapon away.

"Are you ready to go, beautiful?" Jet looked down at Katara with a smile. She smiled back.

"Sure am." She turned to her friends and brother. "See you guys later tonight."

When the two finally left the house, Jet revealed where he was taking her.

"Oh, it's just a little place off the main market square, called The Shining Star."

"It sounds wonderful."

"It is. It overlooks a vast lake and the rest of Ba Sing Sei."

Zuko waited impatiently as Jin finished preparing herself for the outing. He had been cooling his heels for the past fifteen minutes, having arrived early due to his Uncle's demand that he obey the rules of etiquette and get there a few minutes before the scheduled time. The young woman smiled as she appeared in the doorway.

"I'm ready. Sorry it took so long." Zuko only shook his head and offered his arm.

"Jin took it gratefully, and the two were off. They walked in compatible silence for a few moments, but Zuko could sense the underlying tension within his companion.

"What's bothering you, Jin?" he asked quietly. He had expected a stuttered answer, or perhaps none at all, but nothing could prepare him for what was coming next.

"Zuko… I really don't want to hurt you or anything, but I'm… kinda using you."

"Huh?" the Fire Prince could not quite understand what she was saying. Jin wasn't really interesting in resuming their short relationship? The girl bit her lip, but continued.

"I… I needed to get you to go out with me so I could make someone jealous." She gasped and spun towards him, her brown eyes wide and vulnerable. "You don't hate me, do you?" the young man shook his head.

"No, not really. Who is it that you're trying to nab? Anyone I know?" Jin blushed and ducked her head.

"His… his name is Jet." Zuko stopped and did a double take.

"Jet?!" Jin seemed to sink into herself.

"Yes," she mumbled. Zuko stood there for a moment, trying to work things over in his brain.

"So, you like Jet, huh? Well, I never saw that one coming." Jin looked up, surprised.

"You're not upset with me?"

"No, I guess not. So, where was it that you wanted to go?" Jin's face lit up as she took his hand, nearly dragging him down the road.

"It's called The Shining Star! It's a great place with a great view!"

"Great..." Zuko mumbled.

Jet seated Katara before slowly seating himself. He picked up a menu and opened it, fully engrossed in its contents. Katara took that time to look around and take in all of the beautiful sights and smells of the little restaurant. The place had open windows with a deck that overlooked a large lake that sat at the edge of the Upper Housing District. The restaurant was small but lively, with lanterns hung all around, people seated and talking quietly, and soft music playing in the background. The girl picked up her menu and perused the contents, looking for anything good.

It was then that Zuko and Jin walked in.

Zuko and Jin were seated not far from Katara and Jet, and it just so happened that Zuko faced the other couple. He knew then that it would be a long evening. Jin nudged him gently, and then nodded at the couple, as if he hadn't already seen them.

"They look good together, don't they, Lee?" Zuko growled, thinking just the opposite. Jin only sighed and picked up her menu. Zuko opened his for lack of better things to do, but his eyes stayed trained on the table that sat catty-corner to his and Jin's. Jet had begun to talk to Katara, and something he said made her laugh. Zuko felt himself grow jealous, thinking that it should be he sitting with her. The young man didn't realize it, but he had just stamped Katara as "his", and what was his, he kept and guarded closely.

Katara had noticed Lee and Jin, and a sadness settled over her heart. It would not be easy for her to ignore them, but to ask to be moved was rude. There was no getting out of this one. She turned to Jet as he put his menu down.

"You know, the light compliments your hair, making you look like a vision." She laughed.

"Jet, that is the corniest thing I've ever heard!" he looked shocked, but smiled.

"So I needed to say something to get your mind off grumpy over there."

"You noticed?"

"Of course. A guy like me notices everything. I can't afford not to." Katara took Jet's hand and squeezed it. She could have sworn that at that moment, a growl permeated the night air.

"Jet, in all seriousness, you really need to be more careful with how you take care of yourself. I don't want you to get hurt." Jet looked at Katara, his eyes deep and thoughtful.

"Perhaps I need a young woman to take care of me. I need you, Katara."

"Jet, I don't think it's going to work between us. You know how important it is for me to help Aang. Maybe when this is all over…"

"I'll wait for you, Katara." Katara smiled sadly.

The night progressed nicely, but Katara finally could no longer stand Lee's eyes boring holes into her back. It seemed that he was purposefully taunting her. Every time she glanced at him, he was either staring daggers at her or paying attention to Jin. She looked over at Jet, who was scarfing down the recently arrived food.

"Jet, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He nodded, got up and pulled her chair out. She thanked him and quickly made her way to the bathroom, not noticing that Lee got up as well. She rushed into the women's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"How did I ever get myself into this mess? Why can't life ever be fair?" she shook her head, took a deep breath and walked out the door, straight into Lee's chesty. She jumped back, aghast.

"Lee!" he gripped her shoulders and pulled her into the bathroom corridor, away from the prying eyes of the other patrons.

"Why are you hanging around with that jerk? I thought you had beeter taste than that!" she jerked herself away from him, furious.

"You have no right to speak bad about Jet, Lee. He's my friend, and I'll go out with him if I want. You can't order me around." Lee smiled unkindly.

"You are my employee and I have a sense of duty to you. That boy is nothing but trouble, and if you insist on being with him, you may be finding yourself another job!" Katara didn't even think before slapping him hard across the cheek.

What came next should have been no surprise. Lee grabbed her shoulders and forced him to her, taking her lips with his. His tongue slipped inside her mouth to foray there, and his arms contracted slowly. Katara felt her knees buckle as she gripped his shoulders for support. His lips were demanding, and she found that she could not help but answer back, and was soon kissing him back with the same abandon as he. Her tongue parried with his, fusing their mouths together even tighter. Only the sound of breaking glass and angry shots tore them apart. Lee held her to the wall as he glanced around the corner. Several Fire Nation men had stumbled in, drunk and angry. They were causing trouble, and Zuko knew that if he didn't act fast, things could turn ugly. He turned back to Katara and shook her.

"Go home, Katara. These men mean business." She stared at him through passion glazed eyes, and he could not help but steal another kiss and as wrenching himself from her.

"Go home." He said gently before disappearing down the hall. Katara looked around, finally hearing the horrible noises coming from the main room. She peaked around to see none other than the Blue Spirit fighting the drunk Fire Nation men, slowly but surely knocking each of them out. Her eyes furrowed as she looked for Lee, but could not find him. A touch on her shoulder caused her to gasp, but it was only Jet.

"Come," he said, "We're getting out of here."


	15. Momo Filler

Hello! I'm currently trying my damndest to get to the end of school without bombing myself to death, so bear with me. I promise to update much faster this summer. This is a little squirt of a filler chapter that Torii Takahashi inspired me to write. I will update the real stuff soon, I swear!

It could be said that most Flying Lemurs were timid by nature, not striking out to investigate foreign objects that could be termed as 'suspicious'. It was out of a protective instinct that said creatures did not approach things that they did not recognize. However, Momo was not a normal Lemur, and his incessant need to explore was a testament to said fact.

It was by chance that Momo was ambling down the hallway at the exact moment a brief breeze wafted through the house, sending a trace of Katara's perfume through the air, straight at Momo, who was known to follow his nose to any scent that even hinted at sweet. It made it worse that this scent belonged to Katara, and Momo dearly loved the young woman. The little Lemur could not stop himself from creeping into her room, looking this way and that before fully stepping into the vast area. His emerald eyes scanned the vicinity, trying to figure out where that scent was coming from. His nose caught the smell again, and as he looked up, Momo caught a glimpse of blue sitting on the little table by Katara's bed.

With a hop, skip and a jump, Momo glided up, onto the edge of the table. He looked at the glass with confusion. The scent led here, but it was unattainable. Momo scrunched up his face as he pawed the glass in a vain attempt to find an opening. Thinking with as much ability as a Lemur possesses, Momo decided to walk around the bottle, hoping that he would be able to find the source of the heavenly scent that now teased him.

It was by luck that Momo stepped on the little bulb that sprayed perfume out of the bottle. It was not by chance that the creature found the noise and the smell to be both fun and interesting. Jumping up and own on the plush bulb, Momo succeeded into spraying several bursts of the fragrance into the air, and in doing so getting it all over himself. He was so involved with his new game that he did not notice the swelling until his cheeks puffed up over his eyes, obscuring his vision.

It was not a known thing that Lemurs were allergic to perfume. The monks never wore any, and it was the first time Momo had come into contact with so much of the stuff. Before he knew it, Momo was nothing more that a swollen ball of fur whose eyes watered and whose ears became super sensitive to sound, especially the Avatar's loud footsteps barreling down the hall.

"MOMO!" Momo fell off the table with a thud. He began rolling around on the floor in a frantic attempt to gain his footing before Aang came rushing in. the Avatar looked at his Lemur for a few seconds, confusion written all over his face. However, after smelling the overpowering scent of Katara's perfume all over Momo and the room itself, the young Air-Bender could not help but burst into bouts of laughter, whooping and hollering until Toph and Sokka came in, wanting to know what all the ruckus was. It was Toph who smacked Aang on the forehead and Sokka who gingerly picked Momo up off the floor. The boy then deposited said animal in a wash basin full of warm, soapy water, and proceeded to scrub him down.

Most people knew that Lemurs didn't like water, but for the first time in history, Momo relaxed as Sokka scrubbed him down. It was by sheer accident that the final phase of Momo's allergic reaction came into play at that moment. Sokka swore for the rest of his life that there was nothing more disgusting than a face full of Lemur snot.


	16. After the Date

Okay, people. I am so sorry that I haven't written since forever. I've kinda been sucked into the exciting world of Naruto and since Avatar has yet to release season 3, I haven't had much inspiration. However, Lorian's poke has finally made me decide to pick up the reins once again. THANK YOU FOR CARING, LORIAN!!! Here's to everyone who has reviewed and wondered where the heck I've been…

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, so there's not much chance of this scenario ever happening…

Katara and Jet had just made it out of the restaurant when Katara yanked away, desperate to go back and help the Blue Spirit.

"Jet, I can't leave now! I have to go back and help him."

"Who?"

"The Blue Spirit. He's in there all by himself with those Fire Nation soldiers! What if something happen to him? I've got to go back in there!" As she turned, Jet grabbed her arm.

"What are you thinking? He's a vigilante, and a very powerful one at that. I've seen this guy in action, Katara, and let me tell you that he knows how to take care of himself." Jet let her go and crept to the opening of the alley they had escaped to. "Besides, this little brawl won't go unnoticed by the Dai Li. Believe me, Katara, you don't want to mess with them." He looked left and right, scanning the dusty street. No one was visible. He turned back to glance behind him, and was irritated to see nothing but darkness.

.. .. 

Katara crept back into the restaurant, seeing nothing but debris and rubble from the fight. Most of the patrons had fled, but as she looked around the room, Katara saw a flash of brown. Her heart leapt as she hoped it was Lee. She rushed over, but was slightly disappointed. There, cowering in a tight little ball, was Jin. Katara put a hand to the other girl's shoulder, shocking her.

"EEEPPP!" Jin jumped and turned swiftly, and Katara slapped a hand to her mouth.

"Shush! Do you want to call attention to yourself?" the girl shook her head. It was at that moment that Jet sidled up, anger visible in his eyes.

"Do you realize how stupid you're being? Why did you feel the need to come back in here? I told you he'd be fine!" Katara glared at him.

"Jet, you take Jin and get her someplace safe. Come back and find me when you're done." Her voice brooked no argument, and Jet's face softened as he noticed the frightened look on Jin's face. He took her arm and quietly led her away. With them gone, Katara lent her whole attention to the Blue Spirit.

.. .. 

Zuko was having little trouble dealing with these drunken men. However, while the Fire Prince was soundly putting them in their places, more came to aid their comrades. He grit his teeth as two men came at him, murder in their eyes. He was already grappling with one burly man, and with the added danger, he wondered vaguely if he would make it out alive.

It was then that a stream of water shot out and wrapped itself around the midsection of one of the men advancing on the struggling young man. The soldier flew back several feet, hitting a brick wall hard. He slumped down and did not move. His companion looked about for the source of the dangerous whip, only to be caught himself. He too, was thrown, and hit a wall, going down heavily.

Zuko looked around as well, knowing that water whip as well as he knew his own fire fists.

_Katara._

Sure enough, the Water Bender stood to her feet, slipping into her fighting stance as two more men approached. From behind her, a large glob of water floated in the air, awaiting her manipulation.

And so it went, the Blue Spirit and the Water Bender fought together, bringing the last of the men under control. After a few minutes, there was nothing but silence in what was left of the restaurant.

Katara looked over at the Blue Spirit, noting the burnt holes in his body suit. His abdomen was bleeding, and his left arm was seared. She made to move forward, but his outstretched hand stopped her.

"We need to leave." The sounds of rushing feet filled the air. The Dai Li were approaching. It was forbidden in Ba Sing Sei to use Bending to fight, and if the friend of the Avatar was caught, it could jeopardize their reason for coming to the Earth Kingdom.

The Blue Spirit grabbed Katara's arm, gently pulling her across the room, headed towards the same side door Jet had taken her to. When they got to it, the masked man slid the door open and looked out. He then gently pushed Katara through, following her closely. He led her to the alleyway opening, again checking to see if anyone was coming. The sounds of the Dai Li breaking their way into the restaurant propelled the Blue Spirit forward. He led the Water Bender down several backstreets, on an impossible winding path. When he was satisfied no one was following, the Blue Spirit let Katara go and looked at her, his mask hiding any type of feeling. It was as if he was waiting for an explanation. She held her head high and gazed back at him, not one bit cowed.

"You needed help, and I wasn't going to let them kill you. You saved me once, and I was just returning the favor." The Blue Spirit seemed to be about to answer when Jet materialized out of nowhere, putting a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"I've taken Jin home, and I think it's time I took you home as well." Jet's angry eyes moved over the Blue Spirit, whose hands were clenched slightly, as if any provocation would prompt him to whip out the twin swords at his back. Katara saw the bloodlust in Jet's eyes, and realized they were silently fighting for her, each claiming her as his own. Anger built up in her, but it was not the anger that surprised her. Katara had never been subject to male attention, besides that harmless kiss with Aang, and this silent territorial battle held some flattery. The girl knew that she needed to get these two apart if no more blood was going to be shed. She gently placed a hand on Jet's arm, imploring him with her big blue eyes to let it go. He softened, put an arm around her shoulders and turned her. They began to walk away when the Blue Spirit's sword cut right in front of Jet. Katara glanced back. The masked man said nothing for a few seconds, and just as Jet was beginning to sweat, the Blue Spirit's gravelly voice cut the air.

"Thank you." His sword lifted and he was gone. Jet sighed with relief. Katara stared at the place where he had been, once again attempting to place that voice.

.. .. 

Jet and Katara walked quietly together, each caught up in their thoughts. The lamps lent little light, and the stars above shone brightly, twinkling in the black sky, almost winking. It was as if they knew a secret, and were near to bursting with the knowledge. Katara smiled softly, glad that she could see her old friends. Jet's shoulders were hunched, a sign of deep thought. Katara sighed.

"Jet, I did what I needed to do. Had it been a friend of yours, you would have done the exact same thing." Jet stopped and turned to her.

"You know, Katara, I never realized how selfless you really are. You left home, threw aside every want and desire of your own to go out and protect the Avatar as he trains. You help those in need, regardless of what kind of hazard may be in store for you. I worry for you, even though I know you are quite capable of taking care of yourself. I know you can do anything, but I worry, just the same. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." Katara tucked her arm through his as they began to walk again.

"Thanks, Jet. You don't know how much it means to hear you say that."

The stayed in silence until reaching the Upper District. When they came to the porch area of Katara's apartments, Jet kissed her cheek softly.

"I had a great time tonight, even with the fight and all." Katara giggled.

"You know, so did I. I haven't had that much fun for a long time. Thanks for the evening." Jet stood uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I was wondering if you might want to go out again this Friday. There's a fair here every year, and it's going to be a big celebration. I thought your gang might want to meet up with mine there." Katara's eyes lit up.

"That sounds awesome! I'd love to go. I'm sure Toph and the boys would like it, too."

"Great. I'll come by the shop later this week to work out the details." At the mention of the shop, Katara grimaced.

"The shop… Jet… My boss doesn't really like you too much. I think it might be better if you just stopped by here." Jet smirked.

"I got to that kid, huh? Well, I'm not afraid of him." The boy whipped out a toothpick and confidently stuck it between his teeth. Katara put her hands on her hips.

"You might not be afraid of him, but it's _my_ job! I won't get fired because you want to pick a fight, you hear me?" Jet laughed.

"I hear you. Don't worry, I won't go to the shop unless otherwise instructed." Katara raised an eyebrow, not believing it for an instant.

"Why don't I feel relieved?" Jet only smiled and turned to go.

"Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you, be careful with that Blue Spirit guy. He's not what he seems." Katara waved his concern away.

"I'm not worried or scared of the Blue Spirit. I know him pretty well, and he's not going to hurt me, Jet. However, I can't promise the same for you." Jet laughed as he walked off.

Katara opened the door to the apartments and walked in, slipping off her shoes and she did so. She walked past the living area to see three rather lumpy bumps on the floor. She crept closer, and saw that Toph, Aang and Sokka were curled together in a semi-circle, a deck of messed up cards between them. It looked as if Aang had a winning hand.

"Playing poker was never one of Sokka's strong suits." Katara muttered to herself. She turned to go into her room.

When she opened her door, the smell of her perfume hit her hard. She coughed and waved her hand in the air in a vain attempt to clear away the smell. A soft purr startled her, and she turned to see a slightly puffy Momo staring at her forlornly. She knelt down and picked him up, getting a face full of perfume soaked fur.

"So, this is your fault? Oh, Momo… you poor baby." She cradled and cooed at the small creature, rocking him to sleep. Knowing that she would never be able to sleep in her room, Katara stripped her blankets and headed into the living area. She made a pallet next to Aang and settled in, Momo sleeping softly on her chest. As she drifted off, she wondered for the first time where Lee had gone.


	17. The Next Day

I have not written in a very long time, I know. I'm very sorry to everyone who has waited with such patience for my next installment. However, the good news is that since ATLA : 3 has started, I will most likely update faster. Keep those reviews coming!

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, we'd have seen Zuko and _Katara_ kissing in the teaser!!

Katara awoke to find that Sokka, Aang and Toph had all migrated to where she lay during the night. Toph and Aang were curled close to her on her left, and Sokka had somehow stolen her pillow up near her head. His own as no where to be found. Momo was still purring contentedly on her chest, his tail twitching every few minutes, a sign that he was dreaming. The young water-Bender sat up carefully and yawned. She had to be at work soon, but dreaded the long walk that awaited her. Her whole body was sore from the fight last night and she was in no hurry to move about.

However, she slowly got to her feet and got dressed. As she made to leave the house, she turned to glance back at her small family. They looked so peaceful and happy, and Katara hoped that it would always be so.

The morning air was sharp in it's coldness, biting through the soft, thick parka that Katara wore. She trudged quickly down the deserted streets, wondering if Iroh would have the tea ready to go. It had become customary for the employees of the tea house to sit close to the small furnace in the kitchen, all sharing a warm cup of tea before starting that day. It had become a ritual that Katara looked forward to more than anything else, mainly because it was the only time Lee wasn't darting all over the place barking orders like a general in an army. In fact, during these morning breaks, the boy seemed almost kind in the way that he spoke and acted. Katara shook her head bemusedly.

_And they say us girls are fickle!!_

When she finally made it to her destination, Katara sighed, peace filling her being. It was such a blessing to have found such a wonderful place to work at. However, that peaceful feeling Katara had been experiencing on her trip to the shop was snuffed out quickly when she opened the door.

"Just WHAT THE HELL did you think you were doing last night?!" Lee's angry voice caused Katara to wince, but anger took the place of shock quickly. She slowly closed the front door and removed her parka. After she had hung up the heavy garment, she turned to Lee with a placid look on her face.

"Lee, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" the boy stepped back, stunned. She had looked so placid, so… peaceful. Of course, he rebounded quickly, poking his face right into hers.

"You were nearly killed last night, you fool! What were you thinking, taking on so many of those soldiers? You could have been killed!" Katara stomped her foot and shrieked,

"Well, while I was off fighting those scary soldiers, you had somehow disappeared! Where did you run off to last night, huh, Lee? I looked all over for you, but when I… came out of the hall," she blushed in memory of what had transpired in said hall, " You were gone. You even left Jin!" Zuko had no explanation for why he had not been present as Lee. He could in no way tell her that he was the Blue Spirit. But how could he get out of this without looking like a coward?

"I… I went to get help. I met the Blue Spirit along the way and he told me to wait for him. He said he would take care of Jin." It was a terribly lame excuse, but he had no other choice. She had backed him into a corner, the very corner he had planned to back her into. It had made him irrationally angry to see her with Jet, and even more angry when she had endangered herself by fighting those Fire Nation soldiers.

"You were an idiot to put yourself in danger, Katara."

"Lee, how do you know that I fought last night?"

"Jin told me. She told me you fought bravely, and that you showed no fear." Katara walked slowly up to Lee and put a hand on his forearm. He jerked it away quickly, trying to mask his face. Katara stepped back, hurt.

"Well, if you're done eating me alive, I'd like to go get to work." Tears were swimming in the back of her blue eyes. Zuko said nothing, only turned and stalked off.

"He was very worried for you, my dear," Iroh came to Katara's side and hugged her awkwardly. "I have never seen him so upset. He tried to go after you, but he could not. Well, we must begin work. People will be on their way soon." Iroh tried to be cheerful, and because of his efforts Katara smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle."

Zuko watched the exchange from around a corner. He held his arm protectively, wincing at the sharp pain. He had felt a twinge in his gut when she had put a hand on him, but it wasn't because she had touched him that he had reacted so violently. His arms were covered in scratches and burns from the fight, and that particular spot she had touched was still very tender. The young Fire-Bender did not quite understand what it was about Katara that made him so angry and soft all at the same time. She made him want to fight with her and kiss her, ignore her and protect her, push her away and pull her closer. He must be sick.

Katara, on the other hand, was wondering what she had done to upset her boss. He was so hard to read, and she could only surmise what he was feeling. It was like hot and cold with him, like he could never make up his mind about her. Did he hate her? Did he care for her? What? Why did she want so badly for him to accept her? She remembered something Gran-Gran had once told her about finding someone to love.

"_That special someone will make you feel as though there is nothing in the world that can make you as happy as you are when you are with him. A smile, a kind word, these things will make your heart pound and your face flush. But then, my girl, he can often be the one who makes you angry beyond control, making you want to strike him for whatever reason. However, the one thing you will know about your other half is that no matter what, he makes you whole." _

_"Whole, Gran-Gran?"_

"_He will… complete you. Be your other half. The sun to your moon. The fire to your water." _

_"But fire is bad, Gran-Gran."_

_"My dear, fire itself is not bad. Not all of those who live with the Blood of Fire are bad either. A person must choose how to use the powers they had, whether to hurt or to help. It does not matter what element you possess." _

At the time, Katara had been too young to truly understand what her Gran-Gran had meant. But now, seeing Lee and feeling this way, she wondered if this… feeling was what Gran-Gran had wanted her to understand and acknowledge all along.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, with many people coming in and out. Katara and Zuko did not have time to say much, but the ability to see what the other needed was still there, along with an unspoken truce and apology that had taken place when Katara nearly slipped on a wet spot and Zuko caught her. He had lifted her to her feet, brushed her off and gently took the kettle. His amber eyes relayed his apology, and Katara was astute enough to catch it. She smiled shyly and quickly moved off to find more to do.

As Katara wiped down the last of the tables, the bell above the front door rang, and Katara looked up to see Aang, Sokka and Toph all standing there, bundled up and looking like a pack of brightly colored bison.

"Come on, Katara, I'm freezin' my buns off out here!" Sokka shifted restlessly from one side to another, not content to stand allow the cold to seep into his skin. Aang brightened when he saw Katara and ran to hug her.

"We thought we'd come by and walk you home tonight, Katara. Isn't that great?" Katara smiled warmly at the Avatar and hugged him back.

"Let me get my coat and we'll go." She said her good-byes to Iroh and was slipping on her parka when Zuko tapped her on the shoulder. In his hand was a small wrapped bundle.

"What is this, Lee?" he ducked his head and mumbled,

"Just take it." And then, before Katara could say anything else, he was gone. Katara only rolled her eyes and tucked the little bundle into her pocket and swiftly hustled her group out the door.

The walk home was filled with laughter and talk of what each person had done that day. Aang regaled them of stories about his adventures with the animals while Toph and Sokka spoke of the work at the wall. Katara shared about her work at the tea house and smiled as she thought of Lee.

"I wonder if he and Iroh are going to the festival. I guess I'll have to ask."

"what festival, Katara?" Aang stopped his endless chatter to glance back at the girl.

"Oh, a festival that the city throws every year. Jet invited us to go along with his group this Friday."

"That sounds awesome!" Aang soared into the air and let out a wild whoop before landing lightly on the ground.

"Isn't it kinda dumb to have a festival when it's so cold?" Sokka asked with a pout. "I don't like it cold."

"You sissy! It gets a lot colder here before winter is through. Hey, I thought you were from the South Pole. Why don't you like the cold?" Toph stopped walking to turn and listen for a reply. Sokka only sniffed and walked on.

"You see, Sokka never did really well with the cold. He may be a South pole warrior, but he's the only one who catches such terrible colds!" Katara said with a laugh.

"Don't tease me because of my delicate condition." Sokka said haughtily.

"Delicate? Boy, you're more like a porcelain doll than I am! Delicate is too weak a word to describe what you are," Toph snorted. This sparked a heated argument that ended with Aang as the peacemaker, as always.

"Look, why don't we go home and make some hot chocolate and bake some cookies?" Sokka and Toph quickly agreed, with much poking and shoving between them.

When they finally made it home, Katara and Aang prepared the hot chocolate while Sokka and Toph fought over how the cookies were supposed to me made.

"You add three cups of flour and one of sugar, stupid!"

"No, it says right here on the package; two and** a half** cups of flour and one and a half cup sugar. I won't let you screw up the batter!"

Katara and Aang giggled as they listened.

"So, Katara, how was your date last night?"

Katara blushed. Sokka and Toph quieted as they waited for her to speak. She laughed uneasily.

"It went off great! We had a good time. We ate, he talked, and at the end of the night, we were attacked by Fire Nation soldiers. Don't worry, I took care of it. Aang, will you hand be the sugar?" she said it so casually that the others were stunned.

"YOU WHAT?" Sokka finally found his voice, and quite loudly, too.

"Wow, Katara. You're not hurt, are you?" Aang looked her over, his gray eyes searching for any sign of injury.

"I'm not hurt, you guys! Sokka, close your mouth, I'm fine. Look, it was just a small scuffle and the Blue Spirit was there, so it was okay."

"The Blue Spirit helped you, Katara?" Aang stopped stirring the mixture on the stove to look at her. She nodded.

"Yep. He was a big help, and I couldn't have done it without him." Aang suppressed a small smile. He wondered what his friend would say if she knew that the Blue Spirit was the very young man that had given them so much trouble. He zoned out as Sokka and Toph began to alternately argue and pound Katara with questions.

Zuko was the Blue Spirit, but why hadn't he attempted to caopture Katara or follow her? Had he given up on taking Aang? The boy didn't think so. There was too much pride and anger in Zuko for him to simply give up on a mission he had dedicated his honor to. It would take so much more for the Fire-Bender to leave them alone. Still… it was surprising to know that he had helped Katara.

By this time, Katara was getting tired of listening to Sokka complain at her for being so reckless.

"Hey, guys, let's just forget about all of this and enjoy our cookies and chocolate!" with that, the Avatar had once again done what he had been born to do.

A filler, yes, but for right now, I have no idea what I want to do. I mean, I do know, but I'm not sure as how to get to where I want to be, so just hand in there and review and cross your fingers. I will be updating more often, so look out.

-Wolf


	18. Unmasking the Secret

My update came much, much later than expected, but my great-grandmother died and after that it just kinda went downhill. I'm very sorry for the huge gaps, and I really had intended to update, so I will do my best to start updating at least once a week. If I can just get this sucker finished, I have several ideas that need to be written. Anyway, in honor of the third season of ATLA, I have decided to throw in just a couple more twists before this terribly-written thing ends. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. I wouldn't ruin any chances of Zutara if I owned it. (grumbles about Maiko and all the reasons it's not as good as Zutara.)

It had been three days since Zuko had blown up at Katara, and the fragile truce seemed to be holding up rather well. Katara gently touched the small bracelet that adorned her left wrist. The small packet that Lee had thrust into her hands had been the most beautiful treasure she had ever received. She remembered her reaction to it with a smile.

_It was getting late when Sokka, Aang and Toph finally began to nod off. Their speech began to slur, and their eyelids drooped. _

_"Well, G'night." Aang yawned and waved before slowly trudging to his room. He was out almost immediately. Toph shuffled in a like-wise manner into her own quarters, not even bothering to close her door. Sokka didn't quite make it to his room, but opted instead to lay on the small couch in the living room. Katara was tired as well, and as she began to undress, something poked her in the hip. She fished around in her pocket until locating the small bundle Lee had given to her. She opened it and gasped. There, in her hand, was a small silver bracelet. _

_The silver itself was not what caught Katara's eye, but the tiny rubies that dotted all the way around the band. She gasped. How could Lee have gotten such a thing? These rubies were Imperial Fire Nation rubies, found exclusively in the Fire Mountains. _

_She knew this because her Gran-Gran had often spoken of them. Sapphires were exclusive to the Water Tribes, Emeralds to the Earth Kingdom, Rubies to the Fire Nation, and Diamonds to the Air Temples. The band slipped perfectly around her wrist, and there it would stay, never to be removed._

_The next day Lee had been surprised to open the shop and get an exuberant hug from an excited Water-Bender. Even more shocking was the kiss she planted on his cheek. He had blushed three shades of red and pushed her away. _

Katara noticed Iroh giving her an odd look, and for good reason. Who wouldn't stare at a girl who stood in the middle of a room, eyes glazed over and sighing every few seconds? Katara blushed and went about her work. Lee came up beside her and swept floors as she wiped tables. They worked in a rhythm unbeknownst to them, but obvious to anyone who happened to look. Iroh only sighed happily, grateful that Zuko had finally begun to find someone that could help him see the good in life. Katara was a wonderful blessing to his nephew, and Iroh hoped that he would not destroy the friendship they had created. The day went by quickly, as always, and the two kept up the amiable atmosphere. Katara was just about to leave when she put a hand on Zuko's arm. He looked up, the ever present bush beginning to creep up under his skin.

"Are you and Uncle going to the annual Festival tomorrow?" Zuko shrugged.

"I don't know, probably. Why?"

"Well, My friends and I are going to meet up with some other friends, and we wanted to invite you and Uncle." Iroh didn't give Zuko a chance to say no to the offer. He swept in and deviously gave an answer.

"Of course we are going! Ba Sing Sei has the best tea leaves of the four Nations. I must go and sample each and every one. We would not miss it for the world." Katara beamed.

"Really? I'm so glad! I wanted you guys to come." Zuko rolled his eyes and stalked off, his temper beginning to flair out. He didn't want to court trouble like his uncle, and going to a festival full of people who might recognized them was definitely asking for trouble. Katara looked after him, confused. The young man never ceased to shock and amaze her.

"I'll go put this stuff up and be on my way." She took the broom that Zuko had left and picked up the rag and water bucket she had used for cleaning. she slowly made her way to the closet where they kept the cleaning supplies, her mind not on what she was doing. This being said, it was no small shock when Katara opened the door to the small room and found herself attacked by a large black bundle. She dropped the broom and shrieked in fear. Zuko and Iroh came running, but it was too late for them to stop what happened next.

The bundle slowly unfurled at Katara's feet. There, in the middle of the soft black, was the Blue Spirit mask. Katara's eyes widened. She bent down to gingerly lift the mask off the floor, brushed her fingertips over the gleaming smile.

Zuko broke out of his stunned state to rip the mask out of her hands. She let it go without a fuss, simply staring at him. He bent and picked up the clothes and stood before her, almost daring her to accuse him angrily. She didn't. In fact, she simply took the black garment from him and began to fold it. Iroh decided to discreetly go and find something to do, like boil tea for the talk that would undoubtedly come next.

"This explains a whole lot." Katara whispered. Zuko nodded.

"I couldn't tell you. It… was just something I had to keep to myself."

"No, I understand. You don't need to explain. Something like this is dangerous. If word ever got out, you would be killed." She handed the clothes back to Zuko and went to find a chair. Zuko followed quietly. She was taking this well, and it became increasingly easier to relax. He knew in his gut that she would never betray him, and a feeling of relief seemed to settle over him. Still, he wanted to talk with her, to gauge her reaction to the fact that it had indeed been he who had helped her.

"So, you aren't just a simple refugee boy, are you?"

"No." the two sat down at a table near the kitchen.

"My Uncle and I fled here to escape the war. The rest of my family is dead." That was a partial truth. He did not see his father as family, and his sister had not ever been much of a close sibling. Azula was more like a female version of the Fire Lord, ever racing to find power. Zuko ran his hand through his short, spiky hair.

"This can never go beyond you and me, Katara." Zuko placed a hand over hers. She smiled softly, taking his pale hand into her own tanned ones, her fingers ghosting over the old scars that covered his flesh.

"I won't tell a soul, Lee. But, tell me… No simple peasant can fight like you do. Were you a soldier?"

"In a way. I was the son of a very powerful Fire Nation leader. He had me taught to do battle since I was old enough to control fire. After we fled, I took on the persona of the Blue Spirit to keep me and my uncle fed. Then, when we came here, I used it to do other things. More… important things." Zuko did not feel comfortable enough to tell her everything. She was close to him, but not that close. Even uncle was not able to get past the thick shield he had erected around his inner feelings. In fact, he wondered if those feelings even existed anymore. Perhaps they had died with his mother. Katara looked at him with those soulful blue eyes, kindness and affection shimmering brightly.

" I want you to promise me one thing." Her hand squeezed his tightly. He gripped back and waited.

"If you are ever hurt in a fight, I want to heal you. At least let me do this. It would mean the world to me." Zuko thought for a few minutes, debating. Instead on answering, he slowly let her hand go and rolled up his sleeve. She gasped when he uncovered the ugly burn that was lashed across his forearm. Katara stood to her feet and rushed out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with a glob of water. She spread the water down onto his arm and concentrated. The water glowed with her healing power, and thus, her work began.

"This wound is very bad, Lee. Why didn't you get help for it?" Zuko scoffed.

"And who was I supposed to go to? The local doctor who would ask questions and eventually figure out who I am? Or perhaps I should have asked around for a good healer." His mockery cut deep, and Katara outwardly winced.

"I would have healed you." She said softly.

"You would have asked questions I couldn't afford to answer. You would have put two and two together and figured out that I was the one who had helped you. I couldn't risk it." Katara decided that he was right. It was true what he was saying, that his secret must be kept at all costs. She understood his need for that cloak of mystery, for she had to deal with the same thing. It would not be good to have everyone know that she knew the Avatar. The enemies that Aang and the rest of them faced were extremely powerful. At the moment it would be nearly impossible to fight them and come away unscathed.

After she was finished healing him, Zuko stood and flexed his arm. It was as good as new, if not stronger. He would definitely seek her out the next time he was hurt.

Iroh came in at that moment, laden with tea and snacks.

"It would seem that we have a new addition to our little secret, Lee. I suppose that it would now be wise for you to escort her to her home for safety." His obvious prompt made Zuko roll his eyes and shoot a glare back at his meddling old uncle. The man never seemed to care or notice these frequent looks that burned holes in his back.

After the tea break, Katara and Zuko slipped on their coats and bade farewell to Iroh.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"I never thanked you for helping me that night, Lee." Zuko shrugged his shoulders and looked away, embarrassed.

"It was nothing. You needed help, and I was there to offer it. You would have done the same." Katara smiled and shivered into her parka.

"I never could get used to the cold, you know." Katara looked over at Zuko with shock. He had spoken of his own free will, and was making conversation, no less!

"Living in the South Pole makes it just a bit hard to ignore it. If one couldn't adapt, one died." The truth was a sad one. Once in awhile, babies born into the harsh conditions couldn't survive, or the ones who had grown old could no longer withstand the freezing winds and snow.

"In the Fire Nation, we never really had winter. It got cooler in winter months, but the heat always won out." Heat was something Fire Nation people dealt with every day. In some areas, temperatures reached well into the hundreds. Only in the lowlands near the water could anyone find respite from the dangerous heat.

The two spoke of many things, each having a different view on life. It was not surprising that while Katara loved life and all that it entailed, Zuko was the pessimist, finding the bad and exploiting it. They argued and laughed, challenged and joked. Soon, their walk had ended at Katara's doorstep. She turned to Lee and smiled.

"Thanks for walking me home. You don't have to, you know."

"Sure I do. Uncle would kill me if I refused. And… I want to." Katara blushed.

"You are going to the festival, aren't you?"

"I suppose."

"Good! I promise it'll be fun. Aang is so funny and has a knack for finding fun stuff to do. You won't be bored. And, hey, it will be good for you to get out and experience a part of life I have a feeling you haven't seen too much of."

"I bet I'll be so bored, I'll want to leave within moments."

"I bet you'll have so much fun that we'll have to drag you away from the excitement!"

"I'll take your bet."

"So, what happens if I win?"

"I'll buy you one thing you want from the festival. And if I win, you have to buy me something, and do all the chores for two days."

"Hey, no fair! You get two things. You have to do the chores for two days too, if I win!"

"Fine."

"Fine." Katara swooped down and kissed the unsuspecting boy, then dashed inside her home, her laughter lingering in the night air.

All the way home, Zuko didn't feel cold, as he was burning up with a heat he could not name.


	19. Momo Filler Pt 2

Okay, peeps! This is for Lorian, who asked me so kindly to do one more chapter, even if it was another Momo filler. I was thinking of something silly and came up with this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I'm Zutarian. We are banned from having control of the show for fear of making it fluffy and romantic, thus losing the male viewers who watch for the fight scenes.

_His hands seemed to be everywhere. His lips ghosted her own, his scent enveloped her. His comfortable weight pressed down upon her gently, making her sigh with contentment. However, this did not last, as he was kissing her again. His mouth was warm and wet, taking small sips, then plunging deep, causing her head to spin with the headiness of it all. _

_She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around him, threading her fingers through his short hair. _

_"Lee…"_

Momo was minding his own business when he heard a slight commotion in the room at the very end of the hall. It was Katara. The little lemur purred softly, wondering if he should venture close enough to find out what was going on. Naw. Best to go and get more cookies off the counter than to interrupt the girl from her nightly sleep. With this in mind, the small winged creature turned back the way he had come and slipped into the quiet kitchen.

After the humans had finished with their cookie making, they had placed the leftovers in a plate and had put them in a cabinet, sure that Momo would not be able to reach them. Aang had said something about the cookies being "dangerous" on account of the "chocolate chips that made animals sick." Sokka had eaten them and wasn't sick. Wasn't he an animal like Momo? Momo thought so. With a haughty sniff, the lemur leapt up onto the counter and began sniffing out the scrumptious circles. He soon located them behind the third door. Now, how to open said door? A small knob protruded from the panel, catching Momo's eye.

"Prrt." _Ah, yes. To open the door, one must pull on this little doohickie._

Momo gave a sharp yank, and with a surprised shriek, went flying back into the opposite wall. Thankfully, no one came running, and he was soon up and going again.

MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO

_He was no longer kissing her lips, but had moved to her neck, nipping softly while continuing to drive her crazy with his fingers. They flitted up and down her arms, across her chest and over her ribs. Her hands weren't still either as she touched his back, feeling the powerful muscles ripple when she tickled them. He shifted and she lost all conscious thought. His mouth moved back over hers, capturing it, dominating it. She began to kiss back with fervor, desperate for him to never end it. It was love, she thought absently. She had fallen in love for real this time. _

MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO

Momo snatched three cookies off the plate and skittered down. With a triumphant dance around the floor, Momo proceeded to Katara's room, where he had heard more sounds. The little lemur had downed two of the three cookies by the time he had slipped into Katara's room. He put the cookie in his mouth and floated onto her bed, coming to rest on her chest. His tail flicked out from behind him and came out to brush her nose as he sat on his haunches, nibbling away at his cookie like a rabbi-roo nibbles on carrots.

_All of the sudden, something brushed her nose. A tail? Lee's weight seemed to shrink to just below her chest. _

_"Lee?"_

_"Prrt?" his answer sounded like a lemur's purr. _

_She was distracted when his tail came up to tickle her nose. The smell of cookies wafted in the air. _

_Wait… a tail?!_

Katara came awake with a gasp. Momo was dislodged and careened into the blankets at the edge of her bed. Katara glanced around wildly, still on dream mode. Had she really dreamed of kissing Lee? Of holding him? She looked down and noticed Momo, who was dusting himself off with an air of disgruntlement.

"So it was you who woke me up, huh?" Momo looked down his nose at her, miffed that she had thrown him off of her so brutally.

"And you've been eating cookies, too. Momo!" Katara scooped him up and hugged him tight. He began to purr.

"We just won't tell anyone about this, okay?" Momo nodded and cuddled into her arms to sleep.

The next morning, Aang and Sokka both went into the kitchen, intent on eating the last of the cookies. Both were shocked and angry to find that there was only one left. After much finger pointing and threatening, each decided to split the cookie. To this day, the boys swear someone broke in to steal their chocolate chip cookies. Momo was never suspected.

Lame, yes. But I don't have much time and this was all I could come up with. Thanks, Lorian! Your encouragement means the world to me. Keep sending me reviews!

Mr. Average, I'll be working on that Toph/Aang oneshot for you, so look out for it sometime this decade! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I'll do my best to update regularly!

-Wolf


	20. The Festival, pt 1

I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm the biggest procrastinator in the world, even though I myself hate it when writers disappear for months on end. Forgive me. Only a couple more chapters to go and we'll be done! I already have ideas for another one….

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, Katara would have a wolf….

It was nearing freezing the night of the festival, but no one in the gang really noticed as they bundled up in warm parkas, mittens, scarves and boots. Katara laughed when Aang lost his footing a rolled around, not unlike Momo had when he's gotten the perfume all over himself. The Avatar laughed as well, sparking a whole bout of laughter that opened the atmosphere for a peaceful happiness. Momo was as excited as the humans, for it had been decided that the little lemur would also tag along, just as long as he stayed with someone the entire time.

"I don't know what I'd do if we lost Momo," Aang said as he wrapped a scarf around the lemur's thin little neck. Momo squawked his indignation at being strangled and after narrowly escaping Aang's grasping hands, waddled over to Katara so she could fix the problem. After unwinding him from the large woolen band, Katara gently re-wound it so it fit snugly but not chokingly around him. He purred and flitted to Sokka, who was fighting for dominance with his boot.

"Oh, come on!" he cried angrily as he shoved with all of his might. However, no matter how hard he pushed and wiggled, he couldn't get his heel into the stiff leather of the boot. Toph solved the problem by forcing the two opposing forced together. Sokka sat dazed as he imagined his foot cracking from the pressure the earth master had administered.

"I hate you," he wheezed.

"Hmm. The feeling is mutual!" she laughed as she went off to stand by the door. Momo sat atop Sokka's head, petting his brow and curling his tail under the boy's nose. Sokka ignored him and stood slowly to his feet.

"Now, Katara." Katara sighed and slowly turned to face her brother. He had his "fatherly" voice on, and stood with his fists on his hips as he stroked an imaginary beard.

"This young man who is your employer… is he… respectable? Can I trust you two in the Tunnel of Love Together?"

"The Tunnel of what?!"

"Nothing, nothing, just something I'm developing… the point is, can I trust him to not take… certain--"

"Sokka!" Katara's furious outrage at his silly question made Sokka smile evilly.

"Just checking…" he sniffed. "Now, to the festival!" everyone heartily agreed. They had decided to meet Jet and his friends at the Festival entrance, along with Lee and his Uncle. Katara felt under her mitten for the bracelet that had not left her wrist. She smiled a secret smile before realizing that she was just standing in front of the house wearing a stupid grin while stroking her wrist. Needless to say, the others gawked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Well," she floundered as her face turned bright red, "We need to get going!" she marched forward, snagging Toph's arm in the process. The earth bender only smirked as she allowed her friend to drag her along.

"I'll never get girls…" Aang said sadly. Sokka stroked his imaginary beard as he pretended to contemplate.

"Aang, girls are like pies…"

"Like Air Pies?"

"Yes, Air Pies. They are so hard to read, to understand. Each one is different and unique, each one having a special inner filling that is waiting for just one man to—"

"Dammit, Sokka! How many times have I told you that Aang doesn't get your weird analogies about women? Leave the poor boy to wonder!" Katara whipped back around and continued on her way. Sokka only shrugged.

"I was only going to say that it takes just one man to find a girl's secret. It's called love, I think."

"You think. Hmmph."

"Just 'cause there isn't even one guy on this planet good enough for you, Katara!"

"Shut up, Sokka."

"Look, guys, we're here!" everyone, save Toph, gasped and marveled at the bright lights and people. The sounds and smells that wafted on the cold air beckoned with promises of secret delights and a wondrous night to make memories. Aang leapt forward and grasped Toph's arm.

"C'mon! let's go find something to eat!" Toph only smiled as the determined Avatar drug her away. Momo vaulted from his shoulder to land on Sokka, who pulled one large ear down to his mouth.

"Okay, Momo, I have a mission for you."

"Mrrt?" _a mission? Esta loca, a mission!_

"You are to follow Katara and this Lee person. You are not to let them out for your sight, do you understand?"

"Prrt." _Whatever you say, wacko._

_" _Sokka? Sokka, is that you?" a feminine voice cut through the crowd. Sokka lost sight of his wandering sister as his ears perked up.

"Suki?"

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKKZ

Katara was drawn to a small booth that boasted the famous glass sculptures of the Northern Water Tribes. A young woman Katara didn't recognize smiled warmly from behind the awning.

"You are Water Tribe, are you not?" Katara smiled.

"Yes, yes I am!" the other girl smiled. She and Katara were not so different in looks, though the other girl's eyes were a darker blue and her hair was almost black in its intensity. She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Arashi. I'm from the Northern Water Tribe." Katara took her gloved hand with a soft laugh.

"We were just there a few months ago."

"Yeah, I remember you. You were with Aang."

"Yes, that's right!" the girl sighed.

"My family fled after the Fire Nation nearly destroyed our home. It was no longer safe for us. Say, I think there's someone looking for you." Arashi covertly pointed to somewhere behind Katara. Momo purred with joy and swooped off. Katara turned around to see Lee standing there with some sort of food, trying to fend off a hungry Lemur.

"Lee!" Katara went to his side and extracted Momo from his hair. "Sorry about that. Aang has taught him some terrible manners." Lee looked disgruntled for a moment, but slowly allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his face as he gazed into Katara's eyes.

"Where's your Uncle?" Lee shrugged as he took a sip from the cup in his hand.

"He saw a tea vendor. It was love at first sight." Katara smiled and took his hand.

"Come here. I want you to look at these." She drug the bashful boy to the glass sculptures, watching with gentle amusement as his eyes lit up.

"Wow. These… are beautiful."

"Thank you." Arashi said. "I make them myself. They come from nearly all the way around the world." She picked up a small wolf and watched as it caught the light of a near-by torch. The animal's lines were exquisite, unblemished and smooth as it pointed it's nose to the air in a muted howl.

"This one suits you. Take it." Lee looked up at her with confusion.

"What?"

"The wolf. He is your Spirit Guide." Katara saw the culture clash and smoothly stepped in to handle it.

"Thank you, Arashi. We will treasure it." Lee only nodded as Katara led him away.

"I'm hungry."

"That was weird." Katara laughed.

"It is a part of my people. We believe that some animals are spirit protectors, placed here to bring peace and protection. The wolf is a symbol of strength and loyalty. She was honoring you." Lee looked confused as he held the small creature in his hands.

"Strength and loyalty? Surely not me."

"Why not you? You are kind and strong, and you protect those you look on as friends. Believe me, I know." They shared a smile.

"Now come on! I want to enjoy this festival!"

KZKZKZKKZKZK

Aang and Toph walked slowly through the many vendors, each looking at everything in their own way.

"I want to get something to eat."

"I want a goldfish."

"A goldfish?"

"Yep." The Avatar scratched his head a moment.

"Well, how do we find one of those?"

"At a vendor, Smart One!" Toph grasped Aang's arm in an iron fist and led him through the crowd. They stopped at a small booth where a man sat in front of a tank.

"Hey, kid! You wanna win your girlfriend a goldfish?" Aang looked confused for a moment, but when he realized that the man was speaking to him, he beamed.

"Sure!" he laid some money down and listened as the rules were explained. He was given a small scoop with a rice paper center. The trick was to snatch a goldfish out of the water without breaking the paper. He stuck the edge of his tongue out as he focused. This would be easy.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Sokka and Suki sat under a protective awning as they sipped their tea. The cold air gave them an excuse to huddle close.

"I've missed you, Suki. I've really worried about you and the others."

"Oh, Sokka! I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." Sokka puffed out his chest as he heard her declaration.

"Well, don't you worry about me! I'm a warrior!" Suki giggled.

"Okay, warrior, I'll bet you don't beat me at a game." Sokka looked down at her with shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"You are SO on!"

KZKZKZKZKZKZK

Katara walked closely with Lee as the snow began to fall. The weather did not hinder them, however, as the heat from the people and the lights served to melt the fragile flakes before they could make contact.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Lee's tentative question pulled Katara from her quiet musings.

"Sure! What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno. Any game is fine." Katara glanced around until she spotted a vendor boasting a balloon game.

"Let's try that one!" Lee allowed her to drag him off. Momo contentedly munched on some fluffy candy he'd stolen from some snot nosed brat. As they came to the vendor, they saw that someone was already playing, and not only that, but was playing well. He sent each dart with accuracy, hitting his mark with a perfection few people had. Katara recognized him instantly.

"Jet!" Lee growled. Just wonderful, the smartass from the shop. Jet's eyes conveyed the same feeling as they insolently slid over Lee to land with amusement on Katara.

"Come on, Katara! I thought you knew better than to go around with scum." Had it not been for Katara's swift intervention, Jet would have gone home with more than a bloody nose.

Momo purred with contentment as he snooped through one vendor's food stash while the large man was turned. His tail swished with glee as he made off with several sticky buns. He would have to find Sokka later so he could wipe off his paws.

Sorry, but that's all for now. Next chapter I'll continue! Please keep reviewing and staying with me. I'll try really hard to update sooner!

-Wolf


	21. The Festival pt 2

Yes, I know how terribly late this is and you may flog me if you wish, but know that it is so very difficult to write when THERE IS NO INSPIRATION!! However, I did chance upon the leaked episodes of the Boiling Rock pt.1 and 2. So I shall continue…

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, peeps. You know it, I know it… so… there ya go.

* * *

Katara only felt a small twinge of uneasiness as she fell in step with Lee and Jet. The two fought like cats and dogs the entire evening, but for some reason, it was harmonious. However, while the barbed insults continued to fly, a new kind of challenge permeated the atmosphere between the three. After winning two paper kites as prizes at the balloon booth, Jet made a point to win something for Katara at every booth they stopped at. This, of course, did not sit well with Zuko, who was known for his superb abilities in the Fire Nation. Even his sister Azula had to admit (though NO one ever knew!), that Zuko could outshoot, out fight, and out aim anyone who pitted themselves against him. Thus, the challenge emerged. Zuko would win at a booth, and Jet would attempt to beat his win with a better one.

The end result was a bunch of prizes that no one had enough room to carry, and a whole load of very pleased vendors. The boys even managed to draw crowds to the more difficult booths, such as the shooting range and the strength test. Katara sat back and watched the whole thing with gentle amusement. She was happy that they were no longer being as vicious and uncomfortable with each other. It also flattered her that underneath all of that male ego and testosterone, they were trying to impress her. She laughed when Zuko lost at the fishing booth, and giggled behind her hand when Jet missed a milk jug because a pretty girl winked at him. Soon, though, she became tired from trailing them all over the place while lugging an arm load of prizes around, and decided to stop at a small tea vendor for some rest and refreshments. It just so happened that Iroh had decided to stop there as well.

"Uncle, how nice to see you! I was afraid we'd miss each other all night." The old man chuckled as he appreciatively sipped on his hot cup of tea.

"So I take it you found my nephew. Where is he, by the way?" Katara pointed off in a direction behind her where Zuko and Jet were once again ensconced in a game.

"He decided to try his luck at the vendors. He's really good, actually." Iroh nodded.

"Lee has always been very good at competitions. It is in his blood to challenge and win. You can understand, right?"

"Yes. While the Fire Nation is a bit more… aggressive than the Water Tribes, we do have our pride concerning winning. In my village, we hold yearly competitions for the young warriors and benders. There are skill, knowledge, strength and endurance challenges, and each one is designed to bring out the best." Katara's eyes took on a faraway glaze as she remembered. Iroh watched all of this with a knowing sadness. He too missed his home, but unlike the young woman before him, he could never return. He shook his head to rid himself of his sad thoughts, and turned again to hear what she was saying.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"I asked if you had anything like that in the Fire Nation?" Iroh shook his head.

"No, my dear, not like that. Our competitions are death matches. If someone loses, there are dishonored, and in the Fire Nation, that is a fate worse than death. However, in some of the smaller towns, we do have annual festivals that have friendly competitions, but they are not as popular as they once were."

"Uncle!" Katara and Iroh turned to see Zuko walking swiftly towards them, a small smile on his face. Jet followed behind, seeming distracted. "I won another game, Katara." He said it with such pride that the girl could do no more than smile. Jet came to her other side and bent down.

"Katara, I know I said I'd run around with you all night, but…" It was then that Katara noticed the young woman standing off to the side. A blush adorned her face, but her head was ducked in shyness. Jet continued, a blush of his own coloring his tanned cheeks.

"She doesn't have anyone to take her around the carnival, and I feel bad leaving her, so…" Katara smiled warmly and put a hand on his arm.

"Jet, go have fun! I'm kind of tired anyway, so I may just walk around some more before finding my crew and heading home." Relief flooded the young man's face as he stood.

"See ya, Katara! Oh, and you…" Jet walked up to Zuko with a smirk on his face. Zuko glared back. However, an insult and a clenched fist were not the things Jet thrust out before him. Instead, he offered an outstretched palm.

"You're pretty good, for a loser." Zuko clasped the proffered hand in his own and allowed Jet to give him a hearty shake.

"You're not bad either, for a smartass." Jet smirked again and saluted, and then was whisking a still blushing Jun away into the night. Zuko turned back to Katara with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Do… you …? Well. Do you want to… uh…"

"I'd love to!" Iroh hid a laugh behind his cup.

"I shall keep these wonderful prizes here with me. You two go and enjoy the rest of the night."

* * *

Suki was beating him to a pulp, this was sadly obvious. Of everything they had done, Sokka had missed darting the balloons completely, had only managed to make "Sissy Girl" on the strength test, and last, but not least, the poor young man just could not seem to shake a slightly inebriated lemur whose sole purpose, it seemed, was to make a sticky mess of his hair. Suki, however, seemed to find all of this extremely funny, and teased Sokka mercilessly.

"I don't know why it bothers you, Sokka! It certainly doesn't upset me in the least." Sokka blushed red, but slipped an arm around Suki's shoulders.

"I know, but I'm a guy. Guys are supposed to be great at stuff like this!"

"Well, you caught me two beautiful gold fish!" it was true. Sokka gazed down at the small, clear bag in Suki's hand with pride. For inside the little bag of water where two very large goldfish with glittering fins and sparkling scales. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, but look at all the stuff you won, and I-"

"I don't care, Sokka. So you can't win at a few games. I know that when it really counts, you can do anything!" Suki smiled at Sokka's sputtering and laid her head on his arm. It was a perfect night. Sokka finally stopped beating himself up over the losses, but could not get over having Momo as his constant, sticky companion.

"We'll get rid of him as soon as we find Aang," Sokka hissed as the little animal began to tangle his paws in Sokka's hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, said Avatar was having trouble holding all of the bags of goldfish in his hands. When he had claimed that it would be easy, he had never dreamed that it would be _that_ easy!

_"Aang, don't you think we have enough fish?" Toph felt the bags doubtfully as Aang scooped up yet another of the bug-eyed marine creatures. The vendor was shocked and perplexed, as Aang was draining him of his supply. _

_"Well, you said you wanted fish!"_

_"Yeah, but I didn't mean the entire tank! Where will we put them?"_

_"Look kids," the vendor said with exasperation, "If I give you guys a free bowl, will you please leave before all of my fish are gone?" Aang nodded sheepishly as the man handed over a large bowl. He took Toph's arm and led her away. _

The Avatar smiled to himself.

"Did I get enough fish, Toph?" The earth bender scoffed.

"Yeah, we'll be eating fish for months thanks to you." Aang was horrified.

"WHAT? What do you mean, eat them? We can't eat them, they're pets! Besides, they're way too small to eat. And I DON'T EAT MEAT!!" Toph shook her head.

"I was joking, idiot."

"Oh." They walked in amiable silence before Toph spoke up.

"Sokka's coming. He has a friend with him."

"Aang! Toph!" Sokka loped up to them, Suki in tow.

"Hey, guys," Aang said, waving one of m any bags in the air, promptly traumatizing the fish in those bags for life.

"Fish much, Aang?" Sokka said as he eyed the many different golds and oranges. The boy rolled his eyes pointed at Momo.

"Meanwhile, what happened to my lemur?" Sokka raised his eyebrows expressively and pried said animal from his head.

"Your lemur has eaten everything sugary and sticky here, and is now your problem. Look what he did to my hair!" As Sokka lamented on his ruined doo, Aang looked around with confusion.

"Have you guys seen Katara anywhere? She disappeared earlier, and I was sure we'd run into her."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Aang. She knows were supposed to meet at Appa in an hour." The avatar nodded slowly.

"I guess." He then brightened as he smelled a sugary fragrance wafting in the night air. "Toph, are you hungry?"

"Duh." With that, Aang, Momo and Toph were gone, leaving Suki and Sokka in their dust. The two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"And to think that boy is the last hope for the world." Sokka got a sock to his arm for his irreverence.

* * *

"Katara, there's something I need to tell you." Katara looked over at Zuko, a contented smile on her face. They were seated under an overhang just beside a sweets vendor. Both were munching on a sugary pastry. Her image swam in front of his face, but zuko viciously reined in the feeling of being sick. This feeling had been with him all night, but he had tried to make it go away as the night wore on. He thought he'd been successful. This confrontation was not helping.

"Tell me what?" Zuko shifted uncomfortably, trying to come up with a good way of breaking the news to her without having her hate him.

"You see… I'm not who you think I am." Katara eyed him shrewdly.

"Lee, what more do I need to know about you? You're a sweet guy who has a dark past as a soldier of the Fire Nation, but you left that behind to become a refugee. You take care of your old uncle and can cook better than anyone I know. You're also a masked fighter who spends his time saving clumsy waterbenders." Zuko didn't laugh. In fact, he became more serious and anxious.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not… I'm not just a Fire Nation refugee." It was then that Zuko realized that the dizzy feeling he felt was not uneasiness, but sickness. That burning sensation in his stomach was not fear, but nausea. He lurched forward and away, determined not to disgrace himself in front of Katara. However, curse her, she followed him, gasping as he fell to his knees in an alleyway and retched. Her hands were immediately on his shoulders, pulling him to her so she could assess the damage.

"You're burning with fever! Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad?"

"I didn't realize it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm getting Uncle." Thankfully, said older man was not far away, and between them, got Zuko out of the festival and into a passing rickshaw.

"I'll be over to tend him as soon as I tell my friends where I'll be." Neither Iroh nor Zuko nay said her. She waved them off and whirled away. Zuko, quickly losing consciousness, pulled his uncle down so he could hear.

"I'm telling her the truth, Uncle."

"Is that wise, my nephew?"

"I can't live like this anymore, Uncle. I'd rather her know the truth now and get it over with." The young man slipped into blessed sleep, missing the worried glance his uncle gave him.

"Yes, my nephew, but can your heart take another blow such as this?"

I know, I am so evil. However, I wanted this scenario, and so I shall have it. Next chapter, he tells her the truth. I wonder how it will go? Review please!


	22. Secrets Unfold

* * *

Wow! I'm actually getting another chapter out within a week of the last one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hey, has anyone seen the preview for the final few episodes? If Zutara manages not to at least make a hint, I'll be so upset! Anyway, here ya'll go, one step closer to being finished!

* * *

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Avatar. We all know what I'd do if I did!

Iroh did the only thing he could think of after settling Zuko onto his mat. He made tea. While the water boiled, the old general began to douse wash cloths into a bowl of cold water and proceeded to place them on his nephew's brow. The boy was drenched in sweat, but he did not move except to wince and moan when waves of pain wracked his body. In the Fire Nation, the elements were harsh and uncompromising, and the people who made their homes in this land had to be strong. There was no room for weakness there, and thus there was rarely anyone who became sick for long periods of time. Zuko himself had only been sick once or twice in his entire lifetime, and his old uncle was unsure of how to make him more comfortable. He opted simply to remove the young man's shirt and open the small window just above them. It was not long before the tea began to perk and the old man began to wait.

* * *

Katara ran as swiftly as she could, her eyes scanning the crowds for glimpses of her friends. She found them at the entrance where Appa was waiting, but did not give them any chance to greet her as she explained her situation.

"So, you see, I have to go and help him. He's my friend!"

"Do you need any help?" Aang was unsure about how the girl would react if she found out that the boy she was so desperate to nurse was the same one who had caused them so much trouble in the beginning. Katara smiled at him, but shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. I just wanted you to know that I might not be home tonight, and depending on the sickness, I may be gone a few days."

"Katara, this doesn't feel right. Are you sure…?"

"Yes, Sokka. I promise I'll be careful." After answering several more questions, Katara broke away from her friends and started on the short journey to where the tea shop was.

She arrived several minutes later, but was issuing orders the moment she caught sight of Zuko's sweating form.

"Uncle, I need some hot water brewed, and I'll need plenty of clean cloths." Katara knelt down beside her friend and dipped her hands into the cool water. She activated her healing power, and slowly placed her water covered palms against the young man's chest. His skin reacted to the coolness of the water, retracting as his chest heaved. Katara closed her eyes and began to concentrate, feeling for any alien viruses or problems. In her mind's eye, she saw the inner workings of Zuko's body. The network of blood vessels and organs, the bones, and… lastly, the bright red virus that sat dead smack in the middle of his chest. It looked like thousands of tiny needles had begun to poke his lungs and stomach. No wonder he had not been able to keep from retching. She allowed her healing water to surge into the red mess, slowly but surely eliminating the small intruders. Thus, her work began, and it was a couple of hours later before she withdrew.

* * *

She had healed the terrible sickness in his stomach and most of his lungs, but she had sensed more up near his throat and eyes. She came back to herself in a shot, looking around in a slight daze. Iroh was asleep in a chair, his gentle snores the only sound in the room. It was dark except for a small candle that sat close to her, illuminating the small room, and casting dancing shadows on the wall. She smiled softly as Zuko breathed deeply, unlike earlier when his breaths had been shallow and painful. It was then that her body protested to the cramped, tight position she had been in. Her back ached from being bent over, her knees and thighs burned from being sat upon, and her arms were heavy and painful. However, she did not allow herself to move, afraid to wake her patient. It was only when he began to shift about did she allow herself to stretch and rise. She slowly made her way to the door leading outside, intent on getting some air, and needing to rest her eyes. After casting one soft look backwards, the Waterbender slipped out into the coming morning, intent on seeing the rise of the sun.

* * *

Zuko woke with a yawn, sleepily looking around, trying to come to his senses. The soldier in him soon had him fully alert, and he sensed another being besides his uncle lurking about. He rubbed his eyes with a shaky hand, tired and hungry, but intent on finding out how he had come to feel so weak and drained. The last thing he remember was getting sick in front of Katara and wanting to crawl off somewhere die to in humiliation alone. Iroh suddenly awoke with a snort, as if sensing the angry, embarrassed waves emanating from his nephew.

"Ah. I see you are awake. This is good. I shall fix you some chamomile tea with jasmine. You'll feel much better soon."

"Uncle," his voice was even more gravelly and grated from lack of use, " Who else is here?"

"My nephew, you know well how bad a nurse I can be, and your friend gave me no other option but to allow her to heal you. She was with you all night." Zuko could not squelch the feeling of pleasure knowing that she had watched over him during the night, caring for him during his sickness. He smiled wickedly. It was at this moment that Katara chose to reenter the room. Her smile was bright, and Zuko was blinded by it.

"You're awake! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She smiled, and crossed the threshold. He turned to face her, and was so caught up in looking into her eyes that he did not notice the small frown that marred her features. She reached a hand to his face, rubbing a thumb against his skin. He didn't realize her intention, as his mind was on nothing more than her stunning beauty.

"Katara, I wanted to talk to you, but I don't know-"

"Shush." Her voice was clipped and hard, a total turnabout from her previous greeting.

"Katara, what?.."

"I said hush!" she began to rub in earnest, and by the time it clicked in his mind, the damage was done and she was lurching back. Water came to her hands in a swift motion, and her blue eyes were bright with anger. Her stance was one of offensive rage, and Zuko felt her hurt as deeply as if it were his own. Suddenly, the door to the room was shut, and Iroh stood like a wide barrier between the waterbender and her sole escape. His eyes were sad, but his posture was like a rock, unyielding and unmovable.

"My dear, put that weapon away! We have no intention of hurting you!"

"How do I know that?! How do I know this isn't all a fake excuse to capture me so you can attack Aang?" Iroh shook his head and glared at Zuko. The young man slipped slowly from his supine position on the floor, easing into a sitting position, trying to remain as harmless as possible. Katara did not allow the water to go lax, but held her power over it as though it were the only protection she had. Her eyes swam with tears, and Zuko wished he could wipe them away.

"Katara," he said quietly, "Please listen to me."

"You lied to me! You led me to believe that you were my friend! How could you?!" the water in her hands wavered as she began to lose control. "I trusted you. I thought… I…" she trailed off slowly, trying to gain some feeling of composure. Neither young person noticed when Iroh slipped out the door.

"Katara, if I wanted to hurt the Avatar, I would have attacked him in the shop or followed you to where he was in the carnival. Think back. I was in your home, and I did not go after the boy. There were numerous times when I could have attacked him, but I didn't. When I said I was trying to change here, I meant it. Your friend will have no harm come to him through me." she was listening, that much was certain. Soon, much to Zuko's relief, the water was curled back into the bowl and Katara was seating herself in front of him. Her eyes were still angry, but the pain was gone.

"You will tell me everything. I want to know why you've had such a change of heart." He breathed a sigh, and began his tale from the very beginning.

* * *

Iroh listened with a small smile on his face. The truth is the most powerful ally one can possess, and it was good that the girl had enough sense to listen to his nephew. They needed each other, like it or not, and it was time they came to terms with the turbulent feelings that swam just beneath the surface of their beings. Soon enough, the war would create rifts deeper than the deepest crevice, and allies needed to band together to create a buffer against the vengeful anger of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Zuko spoke for what seemed like an eternity, spilling his guts about his childhood in the Fire Palace, his mother, and most importantly, his scar. He told of his anger and humiliation, and of his need for revenge. He spoke of his fear and his loneliness. Through it all, Katara sat still, listening with rapt attention as the Prince of her most hated enemy Nation told her of his deepest secrets. She began to slowly understand why he had fought so hard to take Aang as a captive, and her heart ached when he spoke of his father's cruelty. She almost cried when he talked of his mother, and she suddenly realized how alike they were. They had both lost someone special, and they both wanted to prove themselves worthy and capable. When he was done, he looked at her warily, as if expecting her to attack him even though she knew everything. However, what she did stunned him more than anything else ever had. Instead of reaching for the water bowl, she reached for _him_, grasping his shoulders and pulling him to her chest. Her arms came up to wrap around him and she held him as if she could heal his scarred heart. Perhaps she could, if given enough time. They stayed like that for a long time, and when they broke apart, her eyes were soft.

"Forgive me?"

"…Yes." Then she kissed him. She kissed his mouth with teasing whispers, kissed his eyes and his brow. She kissed his forehead and his cheeks, and then she kissed the scar. It was a gentle brush of lips meeting ruined skin, but in that moment, the slight twinge of pain that was constantly with him disappeared.

"I forgive you. However, I do have one condition." He looked at her with confusion. She smiled and brought out a small vile of Water Tribe design. It was suspended on a thin piece of leather around her neck.

"I'll forgive you if you let me heal you."

* * *

Ah, now she knows. Sorry I didn't have her put up much of a fight. I just couldn't have her hating him for a chapter or more. So, like it or not, I wanna know! After this, only one or two more chapters and we're done!


	23. Grand Finale

Okay, peeps! Last chapter of Fire's Ice… Kinda sad, really. However, I will be writing another Zutara, though the show BURNED ALL OF MY HOPES AND DREAMS…. I'm not bitter, just sad. (cough, I'mpissed, cough…) Ah, well, their loss, I suppose. On with the rest of the story!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to stress how far I am from owning Avatar? Five words for those who doubt: There. Would. Have. Been. ZUTARA…

_

* * *

_

nine months later.…

"Fire Lord Zuko! The Avatar and his friends are arriving!" Zuko sighed heavily and stood from the desk where he had been going over proposals for the kingdom. After Aang had defeated his father, Zuko became the next choice to take his place. Azula had also been defeated, and now it was time for the Fire Nation to have a complete change in just about everything. The new young fire Lord had been appalled at the decay and corruption of the royal council. Many of the men had answered only to Ozai, thus their conniving ways had run unchecked. The good people of the Fire Nation lived in near poverty, and crime thrived. It had not been long before the men whose rein of terror were discarded, and new advisors appointed. Among them were Mai and Iroh. Zuko rubbed his throbbing temples, wishing he could have the healing hands of the Water Tribe ambassador to sooth the burning pain of the migraine.

Katara and Sokka had indeed taken on the mantle of ambassadors, while Toph became an ambassador for the Earth kingdom. Aang himself traveled all over the world, getting to know the people and coming to understand each different culture in a way he had never had the time to do before. His friends came along for the ride, though Sokka had mysteriously disappeared when they landed on Kyoshi. Zuko paced to the large balcony that jutted out from his room. At the moment, Zuko and his uncle was residing at Ember Island where a large party in honor of both his and Aang's birthday was being prepared for. The summer palace had been restored, and work was being done in a hurry for the party later this evening.

It would be good to have Aang and the others here for a visit. This would be the second time that Aang would be welcomed to the Fire Nation as a guest and not an enemy. The young man was so caught up in his thoughts that as the cloud he gazed at became the Avatar's Bison, he was shocked. His uncle chucked from somewhere behind him and came to stand by his shoulder.

"You have done very well for the people, Zuko. They look up to you, and they trust you in a way they could never come to trust Ozai."

"Uncle, do I look handsome?"

"Zuko?"

"Well… do you think she'll… err, never mind." Iroh let out a booming laugh, wiping tears from his eyes as Zuko turned as red as the robes he wore.

"You worry about what she will think of you? She has not seen you in six months! I doubt she will be giving you the critical eye. You must relax. She will be happy to see you again." Zuko looked over gratefully as his uncle ambled to the doorway.

"However, my young nephew, you must hurry. It would not do for the Fire Lord to keep his friends waiting." Uncle disappeared with a speed that belied his age. Zuko waited until he could no longer hear the old man's footsteps before slowly pulling back the top edges of his robe to reveal a spider-like scar on his chest. It stood as a reminder that not everyone played by the rules, and not everyone had honor.

"To think I could have lost her… just like that." During his fight with Azula, his wily sister had turned a lightning attack meant for him on Katara. Jumping in front of the blast had nearly killed him, but he would have done it a thousand times before ever brining Katara to harm. It made him realize how special she was to him. He was snapped from his reverie when the sound of excited laughter wafted from the courtyard below. The Avatar's group had landed, and a tearful reunion was in full swing. He smiled to himself and dashed out of his rooms.

* * *

Katara stood off to the side, watching happily as Aang and the others mingled with the many friends who had gathered here. The Gaang had called all of their friends to meet here at the summer palace to celebrate both Aang and Zuko's birthday, which, incidentally happened to be separated by only three days. It was a wonderful event in which a great display of fireworks and fun ensued. However, the festivities did not start until later in the evening, as the Gaang was the first of the friends to arrive. Many more would be here by late afternoon, which was why Katara wanted to see Zuko before everything began. She wanted to talk to him, to bask in the warmth that was naturally his. She was disappointed that he did not rush to greet them and was feeling rather sorry for herself when she heard Aang shout,

"Zuko! You finally came down! Is it that hard to run in your robes?" Katara did not hear his reply as she gazed at him. He was as beautiful as she remembered; tall well-built, handsome as hell. However, it was the left side of his face that caught her attention.

* * *

"_Let me heal you."_

"_Katara… you don't have to."_

"_You always seem so sad, Zuko. Whenever anyone looks at you, you kind of draw within yourself, as if preparing for an attack. You aren't a monster!"_

"_You don't know who I am. I am a monster, Katara. As the son of the Fire Lord, there have been things I've done that will haunt me for the rest of my life."_

"_I just want you to be happy."_

"_Do you think I'm ugly?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Then save that water for when we really need it. This scar will stay as a reminder to me that I must always be careful of whom I trust."_

* * *

She had not healed him that day, but then, outward looks could be deceiving. She may not have healed him externally, but she suspected that none but his uncle had ever really loved him for him, and it had shocked him that she did. She smiled just thinking about him. She was so proud to be his friend, especially since he had come so far, and tried so hard to be a better person. She felt blessed to have been able to see the transformation.

She caught his eye by chance just then, but the promise of a private moment was evident. She shivered in anticipation.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later….

"Suki! My love!" Sokka was so happy to see the love of his life that he abandoned all pretences of a hardened warrior and flew to her side. Katara laughed with the others as her brother made a fool of himself. Suki only giggled and pulled him to her for a scorching kiss. Groans and catcalls combined in the air. The Water Bender sighed in contentment as all of her friends laughed and joked around the large bonfire. The large fire was situated on a beach that stretched on for miles, while clear, cool waters lapped at the white sand. Katara sat with her feet in the water, playing with a stream of the cool liquid absently. Soon, everyone calmed down, replete with food and drink. It was at this time Zuko sought her out.

"Walk with me?"

"Yes." She had missed him so much! The idea of being with him alone was so tantalizing.

"So, has the day been fun?"

"It always is when everyone can get together." Their conversation continued like that; simple inquires about what the other had been up to in the seven months they had been apart. Katara spoke of her adventures in the many places she had visited while with her brother and Aang, while Zuko talked of how things were coming along in the Fire Nation. Soon they came to a large rock outcropping and decided to rest.

"Katara…do you like it here?" she looked at Zuko with slight confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, here… in the Fire Nation… with me." Her heart began to pound, and her chest tightened.

"Yes… I suppose. Why?" Zuko ducked his head and began to pop his knuckles. She put a hand over his to stop the noise, and stared at him until he raised his head.

"Well… Katara… uh."

"What are you asking me, Zuko?" he blushed, took a deep breath, and looked her in the eye.

"Katara, I'm in love with you. I have been, I think, since I first captured you that one time and tied you to the tree. I want to marry you and love you. I want to be there for you when you cry and when you laugh, and I want to be the father of your children. Most of all, I just want you." Katara stared at him for what seemed like hours. Zuko was kicking himself, wondering how he could be so stupid! She probably hated him now. She probably—

His thinking was stopped when she pulled him to her and proceeded to kiss the breath right out of him. His shock wore off quickly and he joined her. Soon, they came up for air, and she was crying tears of happiness.

"I love you, Zuko." He smiled and bent to kiss her again.

It was not until much later that the two returned, and just in time to hear Sokka announce his news.

"Suki has agreed to marry me, everyone! I'm finally going to make an honest woman out of her!" he got a slap for his joke, but everyone congratulated the happy couple with cheers and words of encouragement. Zuko stood to his feet with a sharp poke in his side from Katara.

"Well, that's great!" he said with a small laugh. Katara stood up beside him and put her hand in his. "I've asked Katara to marry me, and she's accepted, also." Everyone was silent for the space of a few moments, and then cheers erupted. It seemed that many people had been waiting for this. Money was even being passed around as bets were fulfilled. However, Zuko and Katara were oblivious to anything but each other. The only thing that brought them out of their love-induced trance was when they heard

"Double Wedding!" ring out in a voice that sounded suspiciously likethe Avatar's.

* * *

And there it is! Thanks to everyone who stayed with me through all of this. I loved every review and have learned so much! And don't worry, I will be starting another Zutara again soon, so look out for it! Thanks again!

-Wolf


End file.
